Pipe Bomb vs Pipe Bombshell
by KittyKat2288
Summary: AJ and CM Punk are put in a little feud together. What happens if one of them realizes they have feelings for the other? What if one falls for another person? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so if you've read my stories Forced Together and it's sequel Secret, the series is coming to an end. So this is a new story of what should happen because I think it'd be cute... An AJPunk feud. I hope you like it!**

* * *

_October 28, 2013_

_I was thinking about you  
Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us (us)  
What we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, (Yeah)  
it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (uh)  
down that road (road)  
Will she come back? (Uh)  
No one knows  
I realize (Yeah)  
It was only just a dream. _

After successfully retaining her title against Brie Bella at Hell in a Cell, AJ was told her next feud would be with… CM Punk. She was both shocked and excited when she found out. Her and Punk have been wanting to feud together for a while. They are also really good friends and would love to work with each other again. Ever since her pipe bomb against the, "Total Bitches" as some like to call them, people have been wanting to see a feud between AJ and Punk.

AJ is reading her script when her best friend, Kaitlyn, comes up to her.

"Hey, girlie!" Kaitlyn says.

"Hey," AJ says.

"So, I heard about you and Punk's new storyline…" Kaitlyn says.

"Not again…" AJ groans.

"You two really should be together. I know for a fact you have loved him since NXT and so does he!" Kaitlyn says.

"No!" AJ says. "We're just friends. He's dating Lita anyway."

"I heard they broke up." Kaitlyn says. "And that didn't stop you that night you 'proposed' to him."

"It doesn't matter and that was forever ago. I know better than to fall for a guy I'm in a storyline with." AJ says.

"Again," Kaitlyn says.

"Again?" AJ asks.

"I know you fell for him during that storyline." Kaitlyn says. "You were in love! I still think you are."

"He has a girlfriend."

"They broke up!"

"He doesn't like me, let alone… love me." AJ mutters.

"Just… don't get hurt, if you end up kissing him, again." Kaitlyn says putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder then walks off.

AJ sighs and continues to read her script, remembering what happened the night she proposed to him.

* * *

_July 9, 2012_

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement  
Number 1 spot, Now she find her a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it  
Knowing somebody's got my baby_

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think  
I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air  
See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair_

_RAW ended and AJ got in her rental car to go to the hotel and meet Punk in his hotel-room, since he told her to meet him there so they could talk._

_When she arrived, she checked her phone to see what room he texted her he was staying in. She went to the room and knocked on the door, he opened it only in shorts. AJ looked at him up and down._

_"Hey, AJ, we need to talk." Punk said as he moved to the side to let AJ in._

_AJ walked in as Punk had shut the door._

_"So, what's this about?" AJ asked._

_"I just want to know what you think is happening between us." He said._

_"What do you mean?" AJ asked._

_"You do know that this is just storyline, right?"_

_"Of course…" She lied._

_"Then why did you kiss me on Smackdown?" Punk asked bringing up the time AJ broke script to kiss him on that Smackdown._

_"Because… I just felt it was better than what was put in the script." AJ says._

_"Oh…" Punk said. "Want to play Mortal Kombat?"_

_"Sure." AJ says smiling._

_About an hour later…_

_AJ is about to leave his hotel-room._

_"I'll see you around." Punk says._

_AJ smiles and leans up to kiss him on the cheek._

_'Fuck it.' Punk thinks to himself as he puts his hand in her hair, pulling her closer so their lips meet._

_At first AJ is taken aback by the kiss, but she soon melts into it. She puts her hands on his chest and pushes him back into the room then kicks the door shut._

_Punk breaks the kiss as he thumbs the bottom of her shirt, about to take it off._

_"We could just do it… once." Punk says catching his breath._

_AJ just nods her head and he takes off her shirt then continues to kiss her. Punk leads them to the bed, he puts AJ on it then climbs on top of her. He helps her take his shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. He unclasps her bra and begins to kiss down her neck. When he reaches her breasts, he puts his mouth on one, swirling his tongue around the nipple, while fondling the other._

_"Punk,"_

_My love of my life, my baby, my wife  
She left me, I'm tied.  
Cuz I knew that it just ain't right_

* * *

_October 28, 2013_

Shaking the memory off, Punk continues to read his script, waiting for AJ so they can go over it.

After their first and only night together, they just forgot about it since Punk had a girlfriend that was AJ's idol, Lita. When Punk revealed their personal life, AJ stopped talking to him until he dropped Paul, then he convinced AJ it was all Paul's plan, which it was. She forgave him since they both missed hanging out together. When they were spotted at the Cubs game together, Lita and Punk broke up, since she thought he was cheating on her with AJ.

"Hey Punk," AJ says coming up to him with her script.

"Hey AJ," Punk says. "Ready for tonight?"

"I'm going to destroy you on the mic." AJ says.

"Who said anything about _you _destroying _me_?" Punk asks.

"I did, since we get to say whatever we want." AJ says.

"You have just done _one _pipe bomb, I have done a lot more." Punk says.

"One awesome pipe bomb," AJ says.

"Yeah, yeah it was _good _but not amazing." Punk says.

"Sure… Keep telling yourself that." AJ says nodding her head. "Well, I'll see you out there." AJ kisses his cheek and skips off.

Punk watches her turn the corner and fade from his vision and he just chuckles.

_ I was thinking about you  
Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us (us)  
What we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, (Yeah)  
it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (Uh)  
Down that road (Yeah)  
Will she come back? (back)  
No one knows  
I realize (Yeah)  
It was only just a dream._

* * *

AJ's music hits and she skips to the ring, with no Tamina. Her reaction is mixed.

She asks for a mic as she stands in the middle of the ring, her championship resting on her shoulder.

"Last night at Hell in a Cell I retained my Divas Championship against Brie Bella." AJ says listening to the reaction of cheers and boos. "I have defeated all of the Total Divas. I have proven _no _diva is at the level _I _am. So, I challenge _anyone _backstage to come out here and challenge me to anything."

AJ turns towards the stage. She waits a minute and still no one came out.

"I guess everyone is-" She is cut off by the beginning of Punk's music and the crowds reaction.

She slowly turns back to face the stage as Punk comes out twirling a mic between his fingers.

"You challenged _anyone_." Punk says. "But, I actually wanted to come out here to congratulate you on your win. Also on getting rid of that bleach blonde Ken doll. I saw your little version of a pipe bomb from August. Not as good as mine, but good enough."

"Punk, we haven't talked for a really long time, what do you actually want?" AJ asks.

"You're right, everyone else backstage is too afraid of you to come out here. But not the best in the world." Punk says.

"You're not the best in the world. I am!" AJ says holding her title above her head.

"That's funny because I make you scream best in the world." Punk says smirking at the angry glare AJ is giving him. "Remember last year when you were GM? I held up my title above my head and yelled at you that I was the best in the world, but you did it for me every… night."

AJ begins to pace back and forth in the ring as she pulls at her hair angrily.

_When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn  
Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn  
And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for  
More and more, I miss her, when will I learn?  
Didn't give her all my love  
I guess now I got my payback  
Now i'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
HEY, she was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone  
And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong._

"Let's do some reminiscing, shall we? Remember when you said we were soul mates?" Punk asks as AJ stops what she's doing to stare straight into his mossy green eyes. "I remember. But then five months later, you're making out with Cena. Did you even mean what you said? Did you even love me, or did you lie?"

"You son of a bitch!" AJ yells. "Of _course _I love you! I was your crazy chick, but not anymore! You choose to deny my marriage proposal!"

"Did you say love?" Punk asks still smirking.

"I meant loved!" AJ snaps.

"Sure you did…" Punk says. "Remember when we had that kiss on Smackdown? A lot of people would say that was the hottest kiss of 2012, but you and Cena won that Slammy for it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we did, got a problem with that?" AJ asks.

"Well, I was really suspicious about that, so I got the _real _results." Punk says turning around to look at the titantron where there was AJ and John's kiss at the bottom, AJ and Kane's above that, AJ and Daniel's above that, then AJ and Punk's at the top. On the AJ and Daniel's kiss it had 5%, on AJ and Kane's it had 24%, on AJ and John's it had 16%, and on AJ and Punk's it had 55%.

"See, we did win that Slammy. John had _two_things that didn't belong to him at the time." Punk says.

"And what would the other thing be?" AJ asks.

"You." Punk says.

"Well, you lost that chance a long time ago." AJ says.

"But I have something that proves I should have a chance left…" Punk says as a video plays of when AJ proposed to him and said "You turn me on."

"Do I _still _turn you on?" Punk asks.

AJ ignores the question. She slides out of the ring, her title still on her shoulder and mic in one hand, she storms up the ramp and slaps Punk then storms backstage.

_I was thinking about you  
Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us (us)  
What we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, (Yeah)  
it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (Uh)  
Down that road (road)  
Will she come back? (back)  
No one knows  
I realize (Yeah)  
It was only just a dream..._

_If you ever lost somebody, put your hands up  
If you ever lost somebody, put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you wishin' you could give them everything  
X2_

Punk comes backstage with a red mark on his cheek from where AJ slapped him, he then goes looking for her.

AJ's in Stephanie's office trying to sort out the Slammy award issue.

"Were those results true?" AJ asks.

"Yes, but you were in that storyline with John at the time, we thought it would make more sense if you and John won." Stephanie says.

"I hated that storyline and you knew that and you made me accept it with _him _when I should have with Punk!" AJ says storming out of the office, she goes into the divas locker-room then goes into the bathroom and slides her back down the door until she lands softly on the floor. She puts her knees up to her chest as she buries her head in her knees and cries.

"Why doesn't he love me?"

_I was thinking about you  
Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us (us)  
What we gunna be?  
Open my eyes, (Yeah)  
it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (Uh)  
Down that road (road)  
Will she come back? (back)  
No one knows  
I realize (Yeah)  
It was only just a dream..._

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Just A Dream" by Nelly. If you have any song ideas, put them in the comment box, listening to them might give me ideas then I'll use the song in the story.**

**How will this feud go?**

**Do they have feelings for each other?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_October 28, 2013_

_See I can't wake up, I'm living a nightmare  
that keeps playing over again  
locked in a room, so hung up on you  
and you're cool with just being friends_

_Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light  
waiting for my time, and I can't see_

AJ sat on the cold tile floor for God knows how long until she got up and fixed her makeup then left the bathroom to see all the divas staring at her.

"What?" AJ asks.

"You were crying over Punk… again." Brie says.

"No, I wasn't." AJ says leaving the room.

"AJ!" Punk says from behind her.

AJ turns around. "Hey,"

"Hi, so I just wanted to make sure what I said wasn't too harsh."

"No, it was fine, the fans enjoyed it." AJ says.

"So, you're ok with what I said?" Punk asks.

"Yeah, it's just a show." AJ says shrugging.

"Ok, well tomorrow at Smackdown, I'll go easy on you." Punk says smirking.

AJ is about to respond when Stephanie comes up to them.

"I don't mean to break up this sexual tension fest, but you have two have a backstage segment to film." Stephanie says.

"Oh yeah," AJ says. Her and Punk go to where they are supposed to film the segment.

Punk steps out of camera view as the cameras start.

AJ starts kicking and throwing things around.

"AHHHHH!" AJ screams out of anger.

"Hello, AJ," Punk says walking into camera view.

AJ glares at him then picks up a chair and tries to hit him with it, but he grabs it.

"Temper, temper, firecracker. I don't think someone like you with anger issues should be throwing chairs." Punk says.

"Go to hell!" AJ spats.

"I'll see you there." Punk says. "What's your problem with me? Did you _actually like _winning that Slammy for Cena's messy kisses? Or was it something to get over me?"

"My problem with you is I loved you, I cared about you, I am the reason you kept the WWE Championship for 434 days. If I didn't love you, you wouldn't have made it to January as the champion." AJ says.

"Actually, you just helped me twice." Punk corrects.

"No, because at a Night of Champions I made sure that ref would make sure _you _would win. Hell in a Cell, I hired Brad and knew Vickie would put him in the main event, since he begged because I paid him. Survivor Series, say what you want, Paul didn't hire The Shield, I did, same with your TLC match." AJ says smirking at him.

"You're crazy if you actually thought you helped me, I'm the best in the world, I don't need some crazy chick's help." Punk says.

AJ stands on her tippy toes so she's almost eye level with Punk.

"But, you dig crazy chicks." AJ says. "And you obviously did need my help, since you lost at Royal Rumble."

Punk just smiles at her. "I have a match, next." He leaves and AJ watches him walk away.

The camera turns off.

* * *

_Why don't you love me, touch me  
Tell me I'm your everything  
the air you breathe, and  
Why don't you love me, baby  
open up your heart tonight  
cause I could be all that you need  
(Ohhh)  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?_

_See I'm just too scared, to tell you the truth  
cause my heart it can't take any more  
broken and bruised, longing for you  
and I don't know what I'm waiting for you_

_Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light  
waiting for my time, so just tell me_

At the end of the show, AJ and Punk are called into Triple-H's office.

"AJ, Punk, sit." Stephanie says as AJ and Punk walk in.

"What is this about?" AJ asks.

"This storyline you both are in is really great, but we were thinking having AJ flirt with other guys sparking jealousy in Punk. Your feud ends when AJ chooses Randy and Punk feuds with Randy." Triple-H says.

"Nope, I am _not _going to a new guy. Either I go to one of my ex's or no." AJ says.

"But John and Daniel are dating the Bella's and everyone knows that." Stephanie says.

"Ok, fine, I'll do new relationships. But I'm going to do it the way I want, not what Creative tells me." AJ says.

"Fine," Stephanie says. "Now, of course, AJ is playing the heel and Punk is playing the face. So, we were thinking you two could put a team together, you plus three more people of your choosing. Mixed tag, one Diva and three Superstars on each team."

"Then the Smackdown before Survivor Series, you'll have a contract signing." Triple-H says.

"So, anyone that agrees, we get on our team?" AJ asks.

"Yeah," Stephanie says.

AJ and Punk look at each other then run to the door and try to get out at the same time. They eventually get out and run in opposite directions.

* * *

_Why don't you love me, touch me  
Tell me I'm your everything  
the air you breathe, and  
Why don't you love me, baby  
open up your heart tonight  
cause I could be all that you need  
(Ohhh)  
Why don't you give me a reason (give me a reason)  
please tell me the truth (please tell me the truth)  
you know that I'll keep believing ( I'll keep believing)  
until I'm with you_

After thinking for a little, AJ, decides who she wants to ask. She goes to Goldust and Cody Rhodes' locker-room.

Goldust opens the door and AJ smiles.

"Hello, Goldust," AJ says sweetly.

"AJ," Goldust says as Cody comes to the door.

"AJ, what do you want?" Cody asks. "She doesn't act this nice unless she wants something."

"Ok, so as you probably know, Punk and I are going to feud."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Goldust asks.

"At Survivor Series, Punk and I will have two separate teams. Mixed tag team. You guys are the Tag Team Champions and don't have a match at Survivor Series yet, so I thought it would be perfect." AJ says.

"But you're the heel." Cody says.

"You'll still be face, I'm not really heel I'm in between." AJ says.

"Fine, we'll do it." Goldust says.

"Great!" AJ says smiling. "Now I just have to find one more person."

AJ skips down the hall.

* * *

_With Punk_

He has found two people to be on his team, Kofi and Miz. He has an idea of which Diva he wants on his team.

"Hello, Punk," AJ says from behind him.

"AJ," Punk says.

"Have you found everyone for your team yet?" AJ asks.

"I'm about to go ask the Diva, you?" Punk asks.

"Yes," AJ says.

"Who are they?" Punk asks.

"Oh, Punk, I'm not telling you. You'll be so shocked though." AJ says.

"Why don't you just tell me? I'm going to beat you anyway." Punk says.

"I doubt that." AJ says. "Well, I better go, I'll see you tomorrow." She kisses him on the cheek and skips off.

"Oh, she's definitely crazy." Punk says to himself.

_Why don't you love me, kiss me  
I can feel your heart tonight  
it's killing me  
So why don't you love me, touch me  
Tell me I'm your everything  
the air you breathe, and  
Why don't you love me, baby  
open up your heart tonight  
cause I could be all that you need  
(Ohhh)  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Why Don't You Love Me" by Hot Chelle Rae ft. Demi Lovato.**

**Who are the secret people on their teams?**

**What will happen at Smackdown?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_October 29, 2013_

_Loca...  
Loca...  
Dance or die...  
Loca...  
Loca..._

She's playin' dumb all the time  
Just to keep it fun  
To get you on like (ahh!)  
Be careful amigo  
She talkin' and walkin' just to work you up  
She'd die for your love  
But your love's only mine, boy

Sigo tranquila  
Like I'm on a beach in Anguilla  
Sippin' on Corona  
Like it's nothin' goin' on  
I ain't leavin' you alone  
What is meant for me  
No other girl is gonna take  
So keep them off

AJ is backstage at Smackdown when Stephanie comes up to her.

"AJ, we were thinking that you showed go through Punk's luggage like you did with Dolph." Stephanie says.

"How much of it would actually be his?" AJ asks.

"Just the WWE merch. The rest is fake." Stephanie says.

"Ok," AJ says as Stephanie walks away.

Daniel and Big Show come up to AJ.

"Hey AJ," Daniel and Show say.

"Hey, so what did you guys need?" AJ asks.

"So, Stephanie and Triple-H have been totally unfair in past weeks. So we were thinking the Superstars that are different, should terrorize one of their RAWs." Daniel says.

"Who would be involved?" AJ asks.

"So far we have us two, Zack, Miz, Justin, 3MB, Cody, Goldust, Kofi, Alex, Dolph, Brodus, Tensai, Christian, Curt, Prime Time Players, The Usos and Santino." Big Show says.

"No Punk? Or any other Divas?" AJ asks.

"We were going to ask Punk and no other Divas because they aren't different, they are all the same." Daniel says.

"Ooh, Daniel, did you just insult your fiancé?" AJ asks.

"No, she didn't want to. Now do you want to do it?" Daniel asks.

"Since I am a special Diva, I'll do it. Tell me when and what to do and I'll do it." AJ says.

Punk walks up.

"Hey, AJ, I heard you're going to go through my stuff." Punk says.

"Yeah," AJ says.

"Hey Punk, want to rebel against the bosses?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah, why?" He asks.

"In a few weeks we are going to ruin RAW." Big Show says.

"Interesting, AJ, are you involved?" Punk asks.

"Yes, actually they just asked me and I said yes." AJ says.

"I guess I'll do it. I love angering the McMahons." Punk says smirking.

"Ok, I'll text you guys when we'll start figuring out what we are going to do." Daniel says as him and Show walk off.

"Well, it's time for our segment. I'll see you out there." AJ says skipping to the gorilla area.

_And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
Crazy but you like it_

AJ is in the ring with a black suitcase on the mat next to her.

"So, Punk, you want to embarrass me. Well, I'll just go through your suitcase and embarrass you." AJ says into the mic as she pulls out a pink pair of scissors out of her back pocket.

Punk's music starts and he comes out and stands on the stage.

"AJ, do you think I _actually _believe that's my suitcase?" Punk asks.

AJ sticks her tongue out at him playfully as she opens the suitcase.

The first thing she pulls out is a comic book.

"Ooh, I am so keeping this." AJ mumbles into the mic as she sets the comic down next to her.

The next thing she pulls out is her breast cancer awareness shirt that says "Love Life".

"Why do you have this?" AJ asks.

"I wore it in the commercial." Punk says.

AJ just throws it somewhere. The next thing she pulls out is a pair of basketball shorts. She stands up and looks at Punk as she cuts up the shorts into pieces.

"Yeah, I didn't even like those." Punk says.

AJ then kneels down again and digs through stuff until she finds her normal "Love Bites" shirt, she just throws it then goes back to digging. At the very bottom she finds a real picture of her and Punk from when she was on NXT. She stops and stares at it for a few moments, she then picks it up and Punk knows what she found.

She looks at it then drops her mic and the scissors and runs backstage, past Punk.

Punk drops his mic and runs after her.

_That girl is a nutter  
Hot though, I heat up when I touch her  
Chica caliente  
Got me rapping to merengue  
I feel so el presidente  
I'm runnin' shit and I'm lovin' it  
She's got a mean lil' butt,  
But you should see what she does with it  
She keeps it down low (down low, down low)  
I can never get enough (oh no, oh no)  
She gives me the runaround,  
But I stay chasin'  
But I mean, yo, I'm in love  
With a crazy girl  
But it's all good  
And it's fine by me  
Just as long as I hear her say, "Ay, papi"_

AJ finds Stephanie in the halls and grabs her arm and spins her around to face her.

"What the fuck was this doing in there!?" AJ asks very angrily as she holds up the picture.

"I said _some _of the stuff wasn't his, not all." Stephanie says. "Now, Miss Lee, if you touch me like that again, you'll be gone faster than your boyfriends run, from you."

She pushes past AJ, leaving the area.

AJ just stands there, staring at the picture. Someone then comes up behind her.

"AJ, are you ok?"

AJ turns around to see Punk.

"Hey, Punk," AJ says. "You saved this picture?"

"Yeah, of course." Punk says.

There is a moment of awkward silence before both their phones start to beep.

"It's Daniel," AJ says. "We're going to figure out what we're going to do to destroy their show, after Smackdown."

* * *

_And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
I'm crazy but you like it  
Crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)_

You're the one for me  
And for her no more  
Now you think she's got it all  
I got one kiki

You're the one for me  
And for her no more  
Now you think she's got it all  
I got my kiki

_November 4, 2013_

Punk is already in the ring.

"All of you are probably wondering _why _AJ and I ran out last Friday on Smackdown." Punk says. "Well, we ran out because she found something that she didn't really like, I just ran after her to see what it was. But I'm not here to talk about what happened on Smackdown. I'm here to talk about Survivor Series. AJ and I each get teams, I pick two Superstars and a Diva and she picks three Superstars. Now, please welcome my first team member."

Everyone looks towards the stage as Miz's music starts.

Miz comes to the ring with a mic.

"It feels awesome to be on Team Punk for Survivor Series. AJ's insane, I have been trying to tell her that, and she just brushes me off. I picked Punk, because AJ needs to be taught a lesson." Miz says.

AJ's music starts and she skips on stage.

"Miz, you can call me anything that means crazy, Punk loves it. Don't you still dig crazy chicks?" AJ says. "Now, let me introduce _my _first Team AJ member!"

Everyone watches the stage as Goldust's music hits and he comes out and takes AJ's hand and kisses it then begins to speak into the mic.

"AJ may be crazy, but she's a strong competitor. When she asked me to be on her team, I instantly accepted because she is a strong Diva." Goldust says.

AJ smiles until Punk begins to talk again.

"You know, I was going to save this for later… But please welcome the Diva on the team." Punk says. AJ doesn't have time to turn around before Nikki runs out and hits AJ over the head with a chair. Nikki drops the chair and looks at Punk then back at AJ and she starts laughing manically then she imitates AJ by skipping backstage.

Goldust runs to AJ's side as doctors come also. Cody then runs out to check on AJ. Goldust and Cody back away from AJ as the doctors examine her. Cody picks up the chair and him and Goldust run to the ring and begin to attack Punk and Miz.

Refs break up the fight as Brad Maddox comes out.

"Tonight there will be a tag team match. CM Punk and The Miz vs. the Tag Team Champions, Goldust and Cody Rhodes… And that match is next." Brad announces then goes backstage.

* * *

_There's a lot of things  
That I'd do to please you  
Take you to the medico por el caminito_

Cuz we're gonna get some Mambo  
Oh, what she do in the Laui?

I really can't help it  
If I make the lady loca  
I don't want no trouble  
I just wanna hit the (Ooh!)

After commercial break, the match starts with Punk and Goldust.

In the trainers room, AJ is being examined, she just regained consciousness and is telling them she's fine. Kaitlyn comes into the room to check on AJ.

"AJ, you need to let them examine you. You had a concussion last month, what if you get another one?" Kaitlyn says.

"_I'm fine_." AJ says.

Daniel comes by and stops in the doorway.

"Punk and Miz are beating your team mates." Daniel says then walks away.

"Dammit!" AJ says as she storms out of the room. Kaitlyn follows her to the gorilla area. AJ grabs a chair and runs out to ringside. Miz and Cody are now fighting in the ring, she hits Punk with the chair on his back and he falls to the ground. AJ starts laughing manically when Miz tries to make a tag and Punk is on the floor. Cody quickly rolls up Miz for the win.

AJ drops the chair and slides into the ring and holds up Goldust and Cody's hands in victory.

They look at the petite Diva confusingly. They are handed their titles and then hold the ropes open for AJ as she exits the ring and skips around it. She stops when she reaches Punk, who is slowly trying to get up. She bends down and blows him a kiss then skips the rest of the way around the ring, up the ramp and backstage.

* * *

_And I'm crazy, but you like it  
'Cause the kinda girl like me  
Is never far from the market  
And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
Crazy but you like it (Dios Mío)_

AJ is sitting on a crate as she waits for Punk to come backstage. When she sees him coming through the curtain, she goes over to him.

"What the fuck was that!?" AJ asks.

"What was _that_!? You attacked me!" Punk says.

"You sent bat shit crazy, Nikki Bella, to attack me!" AJ says.

"I didn't know she was going to attack you with a _chair_!" Punk says.

"Yeah, sure you didn't." AJ says crossing her arms under her chest. "Be careful Punk, or I'll call your _girlfriend _and tell her you cheated on her with _me_!"

"She already knows! We broke up! I thought everyone knew that. And why are we even talking about that? We said we would never talk about it." Punk says.

"What do you mean she _knows_?" AJ asks.

"She knows what happened last year. She's known since I came back. I was talking to Kofi about you and how I felt about you, Lita decided to surprise me by showing up, well she was around the corner and heard everything." Punk says.

"Why were you telling Kofi about our personal life?" AJ asks.

"Why did you tell Kaitlyn?" He asks.

"Wait, did you say you have feelings for me?" AJ asks.

"Forget it…" Punk says and walks off.

"Ugh!" AJ yells.

* * *

_That girl is (loca)  
That girl is (loca)  
That girl is (loca)_

Loca  
That girl is (loca)  
That girl is (loca)

After the show, all the Superstars and Divas go to a club near the arena.

Punk, Miz and Kofi are sitting at a table talking. Punk gets distracted when she sees AJ beginning to dance with Dolph.

"Punk, you ok?" Kofi asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, man." Punk says, still looking at Dolph and AJ.

Kofi and Miz look and see them dancing.

"I thought she didn't mean anything to you?" Miz asks.

"But he slept with her." Kofi says.

"What? When? Were you still dating Lita?" Miz asks.

"It was right after AJ proposed to him on that one RAW last year and yes, yes he was." Kofi says.

"Is that why you guys broke up?" Miz asks.

"Yeah," Kofi says. "And because he's in _love _with AJ!"

"I am not!" Punk says.

"Then why are you paying attention to what AJ is doing?" Miz asks.

"I… Just want to make sure Dolph isn't trying to take advantage of her."

"Like you did?" Kofi asks.

"Shut up," Punk says. "I'm just going to forget about her."

"Why?" Miz asks.

"Because, she's just somebody I used to know, she won the title and became… different."

_You're the one for me  
And for her no more  
Now you think she's got it all  
I got my kiki_

And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
La loca, la loca, la loca (loca)  
Loca (loca)

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Loca" by Shakira ft. Dizzee Rascal.**

**Is AJ using Dolph?**

**Are AJ and Punk done being friends?**

**How will this effect their plan to ruin RAW?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_July 9, 2012_

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

_Punk was thrusting in and out of AJ in fast paces. Her legs locked at the ankle around his waist, their hands clasped together, their moans filled the room. He rolled them over so she was on top. AJ began to slowly ride him._

_"Oh God… Phil!" AJ screams out as she puts her hands on his chest, helping her stay steady. He puts his hands on her hips, to help her ride him. In a matter of minutes, she is bouncing on top of him without his help._

_"April," Punk moans._

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

* * *

_November 5, 2013_

AJ shakes the memory off as she prepares for her match against Nikki.

_'He never cared about you, April. He just used you for his pleasure. That's why he casted you to the side when Lita began to travel with him again. It was only once, anyway. One time that he hates talking about.' _The little voice in AJ's head begins to tell her. But her heart tells her different. Her heart tells her that Punk only used Lita for popularity and because Paul told him to.

_'Then why didn't he leave her when you came along?' _Again there is that voice.

_"This was a mistake." _Punk had said after they had sex for the first time.

It may have been a mistake to Punk, but it wasn't to AJ. When he said that, he broke her heart, and that wouldn't be the first time. But, then again, all the other times it was because of Paul's false words.

AJ is cut out of her train of thought when Stephanie approaches her.

"AJ, it's time for your match." Stephanie says smiling.

AJ looks at her oddly then picks up her title and goes to the gorilla area.

Nikki goes out first then AJ.

* * *

AJ won with a black widow, right after her hand was raised, Punk's music started.

"AJ, you may have beat Nikki tonight, but that's not going to happen at Survivor Series. You may be all happy tonight, but at Survivor Series, you'll be crying. You shouldn't have crossed me." Punk says.

"What did I ever do to you?" AJ asks.

"You paid Paul to attack me at Money in the Bank." Punk says.

"Where's your proof?" AJ asks.

Right after she says that, a video begins to play on the titantron, of AJ and Paul somewhere backstage talking.

"What do you want, Miss Lee?" Paul asks in the video.

"I know you don't like Punk talking for himself now, I just don't like him. Or you for what you did to me when I was GM. But I want you to attack Punk during the Money in the Bank All-Stars match. I don't care how or when, just do it." AJ says.

"Why should I help you?" Paul asks.

"I know things about you, Paul. Things that shouldn't come out." AJ says.

"Alright, fine," Paul says.

"Wonderful doing business with you, Heyman." AJ says.

Paul holds out his hand to shake, but AJ just walks away and the video ends.

"See, AJ, you're just as bad as Paul." Punk says.

"Ok, fine, I didn't want you to win at Money in the Bank, but let's not forget what you did to me." AJ says.

"And what would that be?"

"You humped then dumped me then told _everyone _about it even though we both agreed we wouldn't ever talk about it for your precious ex-girlfriend, Lita's, sake." AJ says hearing all the 'Ooh's' from the fans.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

"She wasn't my ex-girlfriend at the time!" Punk defends, but only makes it worse.

"Ooh, you just revealed you cheated on everyone's idol, Lita!" AJ says. "But technically not everyone, she _was _my idol, until you came along." She adds. "Look, let's not make _me _look like the bad guy. _You _decided to sleep with me then go back to your girlfriend like we never happened. Then you come back and try to be the nice guy, try to be friends with me, but that's not going to happen, Punk. You acted as if I was nothing. You ended my career as General Manager. You ruined everything and you come back and say you're the _victim _in all of this! Well, everyone, he's not! He is trying to turn everything on me when he broke my heart one too many times and I am _sick _and tired of his talking backstage and in the ring!"

"What do you mean, _talking_? I haven't said anything about you to anyone!"

"Yes, you have, remember? You admitted to me you told Paul _and _Kofi Kingston about us!"

"That was a while ago, old news, AJ. You know that." Punk says. "Look, I admit, I wasn't the _best _guy to you last year, but the championship went to my head. Paul got _in _my head. But I know better now. You're turning into me. You want everyone, especially the Total Bitches, to give you respect when you're just a bitch! You may have worked for that title unlike former Divas Champions, but you haven't been around long enough to get the respect you deserve. You say that the Bella's _suck _up to the right people, referring to John Cena and Daniel Bryan, but you did the same. To me, to Dolph, probably even Triple-H and Vince."

"That's a lie! I earned my job as GM! I earned everything, _you_ ruined it! You and the Paulrus! You used me." AJ says.

"Dolph Ziggler used you, honey. I didn't. I didn't need you. Do you know what Dolph said about you? He said you weren't good enough for him. He wondered why John, Daniel, and I would be with you. He said you shouldn't be Divas Champion, _Kaitlyn _should." Punk says.

"You're lying," AJ says, her eyes filling with tears.

"AJ, you know me better than anyone, you know when I'm lying, I know when you're lying. _Am _I lying?" He asks.

AJ looks at the mat as a tear streams down her cheek. Punk smirks as Nikki gets up behind AJ with a chair and hits her in her back with it.

Nikki starts laughing at AJ as she drops the chair and mocks AJ by skipping around her body. She skips out of the ring and backstage as Punk follows her.

* * *

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
And you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

AJ is backstage trying to find Punk or Stephanie.

"Stephanie!" AJ yells as she finds Stephanie. She turns around to face the angry petite Diva.

"Yes, April," Stephanie says.

"Don't call me, April," AJ spats. "Are you going to punish Nikki?"

"Why?"

"She attacked me!"

"You attack Divas, why would she be treated differently?" Stephanie asks.

"I don't attack them with weapons!" AJ snaps.

"Nikki will not be treated differently then you or any other Diva when they attack someone. You don't get in trouble, Brie doesn't get in trouble, Natalya doesn't get in trouble. Why should Nikki be different?"

"Because they're your precious Total Divas! And I'm the Divas Champion. That's why the Divas who refused to be on the damn reality show are treated worse than the Total Bitches!" AJ says storming off.

"AJ,"

"What Daniel?" AJ asks continuing to walk.

"You and Punk need to get it together, you both are together in a part of the plan for next week's RAW!" Daniel says.

"I don't know if I'll be involved I this plan anymore." AJ says.

"April," Daniel says.

Triple-H stops them.

"What plan?" He asks.

"Nothing," AJ mumbles.

"AJ, I would like to discuss your attitude." HHH says.

"Why? Why should we? Because I've proven I'm crazier than Stephanie? Because I'm better than your Total Divas?"

"You and Punk are taking things out of storyline. You are hinting to the AJ Scandal being about you and Punk, when you know we meant it to be for you and John! You're destroying facts!" He says.

"Why don't you go yell to Punk? And hello! Did you even look at your fucking proof!? Punk said I left voice messages on his phone, that was a part of the proof. No one saw the person who opened the door, it could have been Punk. The cameras were different. Every piece of evidence was fucked up! It made no sense of why it was John! You lied to the WWE Universe about everything of that storyline, the evidence, who really won the Kiss of the Year Slammy! I'm done talking about this. You're a lying douchebag to everyone here, go suck your wife's dick!" AJ snaps storming off with Daniel trying not to laugh following behind her.

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

"Oh, hell yes!"

"Will you get fired?"

"Probably,"

Dolph comes up to AJ and kisses her. AJ's eyes fly open and she looks over his shoulder to see Punk staring at them, she then closes her eyes and kisses back until Dolph breaks the kiss and walks off.

"What the fuck was that?" Daniel asks.

"Me, winning!" AJ says walking away leaving Daniel confused.

Punk stops her.

"Why were you kissing… _him_?" Punk asks.

"We're dating now, since you lost your chance. Thank you for being a dick to me, it only made me stronger." AJ says skipping off.

_Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

_(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody _

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Somebody That I Used To Know" by Gotye ft. Kimbra.**

**Team AJ or Team Punk?**

**Will the plan work?**

**Does AJ really care about Dolph?**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Halloween!**

* * *

November_ 11, 2013_

_We are the ones, the ones the ones you left behind.  
Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives.  
Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.  
Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose._

_Thank you for feeding us years of lies.  
Thank you for the wars you left us to fight.  
Thank you for the world you ruined overnight.  
But we'll be fine, yeah we'll be fine._

"You guys know the plan, right?" Daniel asks Punk and AJ.

"Duh," AJ says.

"Bitch," Punk mumbles.

"Asshole," AJ mumbles.

"Please, get along! Stephanie and Triple-H are going to start RAW with John and Randy. And you guys _have to _know what to do." Daniel says.

"We got this," AJ says as she puts on her black hoodie and grabbing her can of pink spray paint.

Punk also puts on his hoodie and takes his can of red spray paint and follows AJ to the gorilla area.

_In the ring…_

"At Survivor Series, Randy Orton will beat that _troll _Daniel Bryan, again and retain the WWE Championship while John Cena will beat Alberto Del Rio _and _Damien Sandow!" Stephanie says proudly. "The Shield will beat Dolph Ziggler and The Uso's. And for the Team AJ vs. Team Punk match, I don't care who wins that. Both teams don't deserve to win. AJ doesn't even deserve to be-"

She is cut off when her mic gets turned off and the lights go out. Punk and AJ, who were waiting backstage and fighting, stopped fighting when they went through the curtain. The only light that is still on is the screen next to the stage that says "Survivor Series 2 Weeks", that turns off. AJ writes in pink spray paint, Love and Punk writes in red spray paint, Bites. They then run backstage and the lights come back on. Everyone thinks it means AJ wrote it but then wonder why there is red.

"What the hell is going on!?" Stephanie yells into the mic.

AJ appears on the titantron.

"Stephanie, you've talked crap for a while. It's time to shut you up!" AJ says then The Shield comes up to her.

"Shield, get her!" Stephanie says smirking at the screen.

AJ acts afraid, but then begins to laugh hysterically making The Shield confused. The camera is turned to face the "camera man". He takes off the baseball cap and hoodie and it's Daniel. The camera falls to the floor as Big Show, Daniel, Cody and Goldust beat up The Shield.

_Thank you for the world you broke,  
Like yolk and it ain't no joke.  
So cold and there ain't no coat,  
Just me, my friends, my folks  
And we gonna do what we like.  
So raise that bird up high  
And when they ask you why.  
Just stand there laugh and smile._

After The Shield is down, Goldust picks up the camera.

"You've ruined our lives, so we're going to ruin your show." Daniel says and the camera turns off.

"Next is Miz vs. John. Show, Cody, you two are going to go out and attack John, AJ you be on stand-by if Nikki is out there." Daniel says. "AJ, if Brie or Layla or someone comes out, have Punk defend you."

AJ goes back to her locker-room, where Punk is waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asks.

"Are you _really _with Dolph?" Punk asks.

"Why do you want to know?" AJ asks crossing her arms under her chest.

"I just want to know, is that a crime?"

"Fine, you want to know so badly. Dolph and I have been on and off for five months. I really love him and you can't stop me."

Punk stands there and stares at her for a second.

"Really? You love him?" Punk asks.

"Yes," AJ says trying not to look into his eyes.

"I wish you both the best."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're my friend and as long as you're happy… it's fine with me." Punk says.

"Good," AJ says.

"But, if you ever _need _anything Dolph can't give you…" He trails off then comes closer to her, he leans down so his lips are right next to her ear. "Just call,"

AJ pushes him away. "No, never! I've made that mistake once! Never again,"

"Whatever you say, April," Punk says smirking as he leaves the room.

_'No, I love Nick.' _AJ thinks.

_We are the ones, the ones you left behind.  
Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives.  
Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.  
Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose._

_Na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
(Thank you)_

In the middle of Miz and John's match, the lights go out for the second time that night. AJ, Cody and Show run out and attack John and Nikki. When the lights come back on, the three of them are under the ring while Nikki is knocked out cold on the ground and John is injured.

Miz shrugs and pins John, winning the match.

AJ, Cody and Show slide out from under the ring to celebrate with Miz, when The Shield's music hits, causing the celebration to end. They take out Show, Cody and Miz leaving AJ, defenseless. She looks desperately at the stage as no one comes. Roman picks her up and puts her over his shoulder as she kicks, screams and hits him on the back, but nothing works. Thankfully, Show got up and KO punched Seth and Dean before picking up AJ from Roman's shoulder then KO punches him.

"Are you ok?" Show asks.

"Yeah, but I'm going to kill a douche's ass!" AJ yells storming out of the ring.

She goes to Punk's locker-room and he isn't there, she then goes to her's and he is waiting for her.

"What the fuck was that!?" She asks angrily. "You were supposed to save me and you knew that!"

"I thought the _love of your life_, Ziggler, would!" Punk says.

"_You _were supposed to!" AJ yells. "I was almost _kidnapped _because of you! Do you know what coul-" She is cut off by Punk's lips crashing down onto her's. AJ pushes him off of her.

"You asshole!" AJ yells.

Dolph then comes in.

"Hey Babe, are you ok?" Dolph asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." AJ says.

Dolph goes over to her and puts his arm around her shoulder.

"I am leaving," Punk says walking out of the room angrily.

* * *

_Thank you for the times you said, "Don't make a sound."  
Thanks for the ropes you used to hold us down.  
Cause when I break through I'ma use them to reach the clouds.  
We ain't comin' down (Come on). We ain't comin' down (Hey)._

_Look, ma, I finally made it,  
This world is too damn jaded.  
My life is just like Vegas, go big, go home get faded.  
Been a problem since '92.  
Can't shut me down curfew  
And them girls I'll take a few.  
Do what I wanna do._

_We are the ones, the ones you left behind.  
Don't tell us how, don't tell us how to live our lives.  
Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.  
Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose. _

In the middle of the show, another match is interrupted. Dolph Ziggler vs. Dean Ambrose. Kofi and The Usos attack The Shield. Then Stephanie and Triple-H come out.

On the titantron, Punk and AJ appear and they are writing something on the wall behind them. It says "Thank You" in red and pink spray paint.

They turn towards the camera.

"We just wanted to say thank you." AJ says.

"Yes, thank you for being the worst bosses ever." Punk says.

"Thank you for ruining our lives." AJ says.

"Thank you for not believing in us." Punk says.

"Because it made us stronger." They say in unison.

They then walk away from the screen.

They walk down the hall and are stopped by the interviewers for Backstage Fallout.

"Punk, AJ, why are you being nice to each other?"

"We both hate the bosses," Punk says.

"This is payback for all the hell they put us through." AJ says.

"AJ, you normally suck up to the bosses, why are you rebelling?"

"Stephanie treats me horribly. It feels nice to be on the other side of things where no one is hating me for what I'm doing because of Stephanie." AJ says and they walk off.

* * *

_Na na na na (hey)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
(Thank you)_

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
From head to toe from the soul you ripped apart.  
I say, "Thank you."  
I say, "Thank you."  
Yeah, yeah_

_We are the ones, the ones you left behind.  
Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives.  
Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.  
Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose._

At the end of the show, Stephanie, Triple-H, John, Randy and Vince are in the ring trying to figure out what is going on.

All of a sudden, a limo drives into the ring area. Daniel gets out of the driver's seat as Alex Riley gets out of the passenger's seat and The Uso's, Goldust, Cody, Miz, AJ, Punk and Justin get out of the back of the McMahon's limo while the rest of the people involved in the plan, come out from the entrance with cans of spray paint and sledgehammers.

They begin to spray paint words onto the limo and around the ring area, once they finish the car. Dolph, 3MB and Christian, who have sledgehammers, begin to vandalize things around them.

"Stop this immediately!" Vince demands.

_We are the ones, the ones you left behind.  
Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives.  
Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.  
Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose. _

Everyone ignores him and continue to leave their mark.

They send John and Randy down to stop them, but 3MB hits them with sledgehammers and AJ sprays them in the face with spray paint.

Daniel, Show, Zack, Christian, 3MB, Punk and AJ begin to make their way down to the ring. AJ has her spray paint, Daniel, Show and Zack have chairs and Christian and 3MB have sledgehammers. Everyone else stays on the stage to attack anyone who tries to stop them.

Once they are in the ring, Vince, Triple-H and Stephanie try to stop them by yelling at them. Stephanie slaps AJ, but just gets sprayed in the face with pink spray paint and hit by a chair Daniel gave her. They then all attacked Vince and HHH.

The show ended with some of them escaping through the crowd as everyone on the McMahon's side ran out to attack them while some ran backstage and others defended themselves.

_(Thank you)_

_Na na na na (hey)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
(Thank you)_

_Yo if you don't like what they tell you to do, don't do it.  
If you don't want to be who they want you to be, screw it.  
It's your world, it's your life and they ruined it.  
Role models, tune in, turn up, drop out_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Thank You" by MKTO.**

**Will they be punished?**

**If so how?**

**Does AJ ****_really _****love Dolph?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_November 12, 2013_

_In the beginning  
I never thought it would be you  
When we were chillin'  
Smiling in the photo booth  
But we got closer (Yeah)  
Till you were eating off my spoon  
And coming over  
And we would talk all afternoon_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, We're going all the way_

Most of the Superstars and Divas went to a club in the area where they had Smackdown. Punk was dragged by Kofi while AJ was dragged by Kaitlyn.

AJ, Kaitlyn and The Bella Twins walk into the club. AJ in a green sleeveless mini dress, a leather jacket, and black chucks. The Bella's, matching in red dresses and heels. And Kaitlyn in a blue top, black skinny jeans, and black boots.

"I'm here. Can I go?" AJ asks.

"No, go dance with Dolph." Kaitlyn says.

"Dolph isn't here, he was really tired after his match." AJ says.

"Ok, then do something." Kaitlyn says.

"Why couldn't I have stayed at the hotel?" AJ asks.

"Because you need to get out." Kaitlyn says looking past AJ to Punk.

She follows where Kaitlyn is looking and makes eye contact with Punk. She instantly looks back at Kaitlyn.

"If he's here, I'm leaving." AJ says trying to leave, but Kaitlyn stops her.

"You're not getting… feelings, are you?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Of course not, we just had a big fight." AJ says.

"AJ, don't act like this. Don't let him get to you." Kaitlyn says.

"I'm not," AJ says.

"Then come on." Kaitlyn says taking AJ's hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

* * *

_Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sure  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side_

They've been at the club for about two hours, AJ eventually just ignored Punk and is having fun with drunk Kaitlyn and Nikki. Brie didn't want to be in Brie-mode in front of Daniel and AJ doesn't drink.

AJ and Brie help Kaitlyn and Nikki back to a table.

"Can you handle them? I have to talk to someone." AJ says.

"Go, I think I can handle them." Brie says.

AJ turns around and makes her way to where Punk and Kofi are.

"Hello boys," AJ says smirking as she sits in the empty chair next to Punk.

"Barbie, where's Ken?" Punk asks sarcastically.

"Very funny, I'm nothing like a Barbie." AJ says.

"You're with Ken." Punk says.

AJ glares at him.

"Ok, what did you want, AJ?" Kofi asks.

"Well, after Punk and I took it 'overboard' on our segments that were not written, we now have scripts. We need to rehearse them." AJ says looking to Punk.

"I'm with my friends," Punk says.

"I'm just going to leave this couple alone." Kofi says picking his drink up from the table and walking off, pushing through the people in the crowd.

"I know you, I know you want to leave just as bad as me. Let's go." AJ says.

"Fine, my hotel-room," Punk says getting up to leave.

"Ok, I'll tell Brie," AJ says. She tells Brie and hands her the keys to the car and gets in Punk's rental car.

* * *

_This could be perfect (yeah)  
But we won't know unless we try (Try)  
I know you're nervous  
So just sit back and let me drive_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, We're going all the way_

"What the hell is this!?" AJ asks as she looks at her script.

Punk just smirks at what the script says. He bends down so he is eye level with her.

"Looks like we have to, kiss." Punk says smirking.

AJ glares at him. "Almost kiss." AJ says through gritted teeth.

"I guess we should practice?" Punk suggests.

"No," AJ snaps.

"You said you wanted to rehearse our lines, and this is a part of our script." Punk says.

"I don't care!" AJ says.

"Well, I do." Punk says cupping AJ's cheeks in both hands and leaning down to meet his lips with hers. At first, AJ's eyes widen in shock and she gasps against his lips giving him the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes flutter shut and she wraps her arms around his neck as he puts his hands on her waist lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He slams her up against the wall, roughly but she ignores it and continues to kiss him. He breaks the kiss and stares into her eyes.

"What about-" Punk begins to say.

She cuts him off. "I love him, but I love you." AJ says as she begins to take off his shirt.

_Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sure  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side_

_(Woah)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side  
Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Let your love crash into me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, We're going all the way_

Both are now on the bed, on equal footing. AJ is just left in her bra and panties while Punk is just in his boxers.

Punk begins to kiss down AJ's neck, sucking on her collarbone. His arms go behind her back and he unclasps her bra then takes it off and throws it on the floor next to the bed. He takes her left nipple in his mouth and sucks and lightly bites on it while his thumb and forefinger roll the right nipple. This makes AJ moan out in pleasure. He does the same treatment to the right, once he is satisfied, he begins to kiss down her stomach, then slowly removes her panties and throws them to the side of the bed next to her bra.

Before he can do anything else, she flips them over so she is on top. She takes his boxers off and takes his erection in her hands and begins to slowly stroke him. He groans, then AJ takes him into her mouth and sucks on him. She slides her tongue up and down his length until she feels several warm spurts go into her mouth.

She sits up and crawls over to him. She throws her leg over his waist and puts herself in a reverse cowgirl position. AJ lowers herself onto Punk's length, she lays her back on Punk's chest as she rides him. His hand comes up between her legs and begins to tease her clit. AJ begins to moan.

"Phil," AJ moans out in complete pleasure.

Knowing both of them are close, Punk flips them over so he's on top. He begins to thrust into her hard and fast.

"Punk!" AJ screams out as she reaches her orgasm.

Punk thrusts into her three more times before he releases himself into her. He rolls off of her and lays next to her.

"That was…" Punk says as he tries to catch his breath.

"Great," AJ says, finishing his sentence.

_Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sure  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side_

Five minutes later, AJ is curled against Punk's chest, a thin blanket the only thing covering their naked bodies, her finger tracing his 'Straight-Edge' tattoo.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Punk asks.

"What?" AJ asks.

"That you love me… and Dolph?"

"Y-yes," AJ says looking up into his eyes.

She kisses him then they both fall asleep.

_(Woah)  
Take me to the other side  
(Woah)  
And take me to the other side  
(Woah)  
Kiss me like its do or die  
(Woah)  
And take me to the other side_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "The Other Side" by Jason Derulo.**

**Does AJ mean what she said?**

**Will this affect their storyline?**

**What about Dolph?**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yesterday I found out that AJ has been switched to RAW. That confused me. Reasons why; 1. I thought the brands were split 2. She'll be on both shows anyway 3. She was switched to Smackdown after her "pipe bombshell" which makes no sense since she should have been on RAW after that. What sucks about it is, AJ and Punk are on the homepage for the WWE App (Punk is representing RAW and AJ is representing Smackdown in case you haven't seen it, but you readers probably have) nd now it'll be changed and I enjoy AJPunk on the WWE. Anyway, tell me your thoughts on that if you'd like.**

* * *

_November 13, 2013_

_Hey, a casual affair  
That could go anywhere  
And only for tonight_

AJ wakes up in Punk's arms and sees their clothes scattered along the floor in the room. She then remembers what happened the previous night and smiles. Then she remembers Dolph and instantly frowns. She throws the blanket off her still naked body and begins to pick up her clothes, not noticing Punk waking up.

"Where are you going?" Punk asks.

"Dolph was waiting for me last night, I never came back. He's probably freaking out." AJ says putting on her bra.

"After last night, you're still going back to him?"

"Yes, I told you I love you both. And I know you wouldn't pass up the opportunity for sex."

"True," Punk says then lays back down on the bed.

AJ puts her dress and jacket on with her shoes then leaves the room with her script in hand and goes back to her and Dolph's room.

When she enters the room, Dolph is still asleep. She goes to her suitcase and gets a tank top and shorts then goes into the bathroom to shower, leaving her script open on the bed next to Dolph.

When she comes out of the bathroom, she sees Dolph reading her script.

"Uh, what are you doing?" AJ asks.

"Reading your script. Interesting, you have to almost kiss Punk." Dolph says.

"It's just a script, Nick." AJ says.

"Where were you last night?" He asks.

"I went out with Kaitlyn and The Bella's then I stayed in Kaitlyn's hotel-room last night to make sure she was ok because she got really drunk." AJ says.

"Then why did you have your script?"

"Uh… Layla came over and I had her rehearse Miz TV with me." AJ says.

"Why couldn't Layla have watched Kaitlyn?"

"Because Layla had to leave," AJ says. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I don't want you hanging out with Punk. I don't like the way you look at him. I don't like the way every time someone brings up his name, you instantly smile." Dolph says.

"Nick, you have nothing to worry about. I love you." AJ says kissing him on the cheek. "Now, I have to meet Kaitlyn in the lobby."

She grabs her bags and goes to the elevator where she sees Punk is also waiting for the elevator.

"Hello Punk," AJ says standing next to him.

"AJ," the doors open and they both step inside. Thankfully for both the elevator is empty.

Once the door close, Punk pins her against the wall and begins to kiss her roughly. The elevator doors opening break them apart.

"Goodbye, Punk," AJ says trying to catch her breath and fix her hair.

Punk slightly nods his head as he walks out of the elevator with AJ.

"What was that?" Kaitlyn asks.

"What?" AJ asks.

"Your hair is a mess, like someone ran their hands through it, you're out of breath, you and Punk were the only ones in the elevator. Oh my God, you're fucking him!" Kaitlyn says.

"No I'm not!" AJ lies.

"Sure you're not," Kaitlyn says, not able to hide her smile.

AJ rolls her eyes.

* * *

_November 18, 2013_

_Take any moment, any time  
A lover on the left  
A sinner on the right_

AJ and Punk haven't really talked since last Wednesday, when they separated in the elevator, they did have to rehearse their lines with Miz, Kofi, Goldust and Cody for Miz TV. Punk still hasn't revealed his Diva for his team and AJ hasn't revealed her last Superstar.

AJ is sitting on a crate backstage reading her script.

"Hello AJ," Punk says sitting next to her on the crate.

"Hey Punk," AJ says focusing on her script.

"So… Who's the last person on your team?" Punk asks.

"Who's the Diva on your team?" AJ asks looking up from her script.

"You'll find out,"

"Then you'll find out,"

Punk gets off the crate and puts his hands on AJ's waist and lifts her off the crate, he grabs her hand and takes her into a small closet.

"What the hell, what if someone saw us?" AJ asks in a hushed tone.

Punk brings his lips down to meet hers. AJ gives into the kiss, but eventually pushes him away before things go too far.

"Punk, not here..." AJ says.

"Why not?" Punk asks.

"RAW starts soon, we might get fired." AJ says.

"Stephanie, Triple-H and Vince aren't here due to injuries we gave them last week." Punk says.

"Vickie and Brad are still here." AJ says.

"They can't do anything to us, look at Show, he sued them. They've been treating us just as bad. If they do anything to us, we'll get David or a real lawyer and sue their asses." Punk says.

"Still, Dolph is here. What if someone hears us? I just can't…" AJ trails off.

"Hurt him?" Punk asks then opens the door and leaves.

* * *

_Just lay in the atmosphere  
A casual affair  
(hush-hush, don't you say a word)  
Lay in the atmosphere  
A casual affair_

_Break involuntary ties  
A secret so the spies  
Could never find us out_

It's time for the Miz TV segment where AJ and Punk reveal their final members for their Survivor Series teams.

"Welcome to the most controversial talk show, Miz TV. I'm your host The Miz." Miz says. "My guests tonight are the leaders of the two Survivor Series teams, AJ Lee and CM Punk. Please welcome CM Punk and Kofi Kingston."

Punk and Kofi come out.

"Now, please welcome my second guests, AJ Lee, Goldust and Cody Rhodes." Miz announces as AJ's music starts and she skips to the ring with Goldust and Cody following behind her.

"Punk, you still need a Diva, have you picked one for your team?" Miz asks.

"Yes, actually I just found a Diva who would _love _to do it about ten minutes ago. Come out… Kaitlyn." Punk says smirking at AJ's shocked face as she hears her best friend's music playing.

Once she is in the ring, AJ begins freaking out.

"How? What? Kaitlyn!" AJ yells into her mic.

"Someone hold crazy back." Miz says.

"Shut up, Miz!" AJ snaps.

"AJ's just mad because someone is finally going to slap the crazy out of her!" Kaitlyn says.

AJ glares at Kaitlyn then slaps her hard across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Really? Because it looks like _I'm _the one slapping _you_." AJ says smirking.

"Can one Miz TV end without a fight?" Miz asks. "Now, AJ, you still have one Superstar left for your team."

"Well, Miz, please welcome… Curtis Axel!" AJ announces smirking at Punk's shocked face.

Curtis's music starts and he comes out.

"I've got four champions on my team. Me, the Divas champion, Goldust and Cody Rhodes, the Tag Team champions and Curtis Axel, the Intercontinental champion." AJ says. "And you have none."

"But we have talent." Kaitlyn says.

"Really? Because you could've retained _my _title, but failed. So who's the better Diva?" AJ asks.

"Still AJ," Cody and Goldust say in unison.

"Exactly," AJ says smirking.

"AJ, AJ, AJ, I don't know what's going on in your little crazy head, but I know that you know that you won't beat me." Punk says getting closer to her.

"But I will, because I know you. I know how to make you… weak." AJ says smirking as she also gets closer to him. "No one else knows what I know about you. Not even Paul and we _all _know how close you two were."

Punk chuckles. "Good one, AJ. But I also know you. I know you're scared. I know you don't trust the people you picked, you just wanted champions. I know your team will fall apart while my team stays together."

"Team Hell No. I made that mess and they were champs for nine months. So I think even if no one on my team trusts each other, we'll still beat you because I know that messes work. Like we did," AJ says.

"We didn't work, AJ. That's why we broke up." Punk says.

"Actually, you dumped me because of Paul and I know that for a fact. I wonder if you didn't go to Paul then maybe we would still be together and I wouldn't have been with her all time enemy, John Cena, or Dolph." AJ says.

"I dumped you because you were too crazy, you could've cost me my title-"

"But, I made sure you were champion after Money in the Bank."

"Yeah, sure whatever that's only because you knew Daniel was bad for you and for the WWE Championship at the time. You're a mess, AJ. You need mental help. After me, you should've let Daniel admit you to the nut house." Punk says.

As scripted, AJ slaps Punk, hard and storms backstage.

RAW went to commercial break and everyone else went backstage. Punk and AJ then went to where they were supposed to have their backstage segment.

The cameras turned on and they started.

AJ is walking around backstage, yelling at anyone who walked past her, until she looks down, trying to hide her face where she is now crying, and doesn't look where she is going and bumps into Punk.

AJ tries to walk past him, but he stops her.

"Good luck on Sunday." Punk says.

"Yeah, whatever…" AJ says trying to push past him, but he notices she is crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks.

AJ looks up instantly. "You. I'm sick of being hurt by guys, Punk."

"I didn't mean to hurt you that bad… We were just arguing." Punk says.

"Sure, you didn't." AJ says, again trying to push past him.

"We should… talk. We may be enemies right now, but we were friends once, even… more than friends." Punk says.

"Don't remind me," AJ says in almost disgust. Punk is about to make a smart ass remark until AJ starts breaking down into tears.

"Uh… ahh… ok…" Punk says frantically looking for someone, anyone around. "Bring it in, bring it in."

AJ hugs him and "cries" into his chest.

After a few moments of letting her cry into his chest, he leans back and looks into her eyes.

"I know that a lot of guys, including me, have hurt you and for me, I couldn't handle a relationship at that point in my career. I just cared about the title." Punk says. They stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds until he leans down, trying to capture her lips in a kiss, but she stops and runs off.

_Stay for as long as you have time  
So the mess that we'll become  
Leaves something to talk about_

_Just lay in the atmosphere  
A casual affair  
(hush-hush, don't you say a word)  
Lay in the atmosphere  
A casual affair_

AJ and Dolph just arrived at the hotel when AJ's phone starts to beep, meaning she got a text, she pulls it out and sees it's a text from Punk.

_'Meet me in room 782.'_

"Hey, Dolph, Kaitlyn has a 911 emergency. I have to see her. I'll be back in a few minutes maybe an hour." AJ lies, knowing telling Dolph the truth would be bad.

She leaves the room and goes to Punk's room, knocking on the door.

Punk opens it and lets AJ in.

"We need to talk." Punk says as he shuts the door.

"Look, I don't want to do this, I love you and Dolph and I-I just can't decide." AJ says on the verge of tears.

"Can't decide? Why is it so hard? I know you've loved me longer than Dolph!" Punk says.

"You chose Lita over me! You choose everything over me!" AJ screams at him. "You know what, I don't love you. I just want to convince myself I do because you actually may want to take me back. But no, that's _not _going to happen!"

"Keep denying it, sweetheart. We both know you can't." Punk says.

"Oh, I can and I am." AJ says.

"You're really crazier than I thought if you think you can just forget what we have." Punk says.

"Had and it was barely anything."

Punk smirks as AJ begins to make her way to the door. He goes up behind her and spins her around and slams her up against the door. AJ looks up at him in shock as he grabs both her wrists in one hand and pins them above her head and he begins to grind his hips into hers. He leans in until his lips are next to her ear.

"Really? The Best in the World was barely anything?" He asks.

* * *

_November 19, 2013_

AJ gave in to Punk and slept with him. Right now it's 1:30 in the morning and AJ is getting dressed about to go back to her and Dolph's room.

When she goes back to her room, Dolph is still awake, texting someone on his phone.

"Hey, babe," Dolph says.

"Hey, sorry I was late. Kaitlyn was… freaking out." AJ says.

_(I did it, I did it, I did it... I did it again)_

_Lay in the atmosphere  
A casual affair  
(hush-hush, don't you say a word)  
Lay in the atmosphere  
A casual affair_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Casual Affair" by Panic! At The Disco.**

**Is Dolph suspicious?**

**What will happen between AJ and Punk?**

**What will happen at the contract signing on Smackdown?**

**What will happen at Survivor Series?**

**Who will win?**

**Team AJ or Team Punk?**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week. My computer broke and it won't be fixed until the end of the month. Sad, I know. I wrote this chapter on my mom's computer, but she uses it a lot so, I may not be updating a lot until December, maybe late November. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_November 19, 2013_

_We are the crowd  
We're co-coming out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you_

_It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastico_

_Leather and jeans  
Garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us_

_It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that, baby, I_

"You what!?" Kaitlyn asks.

AJ grabs her arm and pulls her into a closet.

"I… I'm cheating on Dolph." AJ says quietly.

"With who? It's Punk, right?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Y-Yeah,"

"I knew you two had feelings for each other! But why are you still with Dolph?"

"I can't hurt him. I basically used him to make Punk jealous, I just can't."

"AJ, you'll hurt him more if he finds out." Kaitlyn says.

"I know. Look, I'll tell him after Survivor Series." AJ says. "Oh, and don't tell Dolph or Punk what I said."

"I won't," Kaitlyn says leaving the closet.

AJ runs a hand through her hair then leaves the room to get ready for Smackdown.

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop  
Until that boy is mine_

_Baby, you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

* * *

AJ, Goldust, Cody, Curtis, Punk, Kofi, Miz, Kaitlyn and Vickie are all in the ring. AJ and Punk are sitting across a table from each other in the ring, about to sign the contract for Survivor Series.

"Excuse me!" Vickie screeches causing everyone to boo. "Excuse me! Tonight, AJ Lee and CM Punk will be signing the contract for their Survivor Series mixed tag team match!"

"Yeah, yeah, before we do that, I'd just like to say, Team AJ will be victorious leaving Survivor Series this Sunday." AJ says.

"Yeah, no that won't happen. I have four great wrestlers on my team. Myself, Kofi Kingston, The Miz and… your ex-best friend, Kaitlyn." Punk says as he puts his feet up on the table.

AJ smirks and does the same. "Really? You have two former Intercontinental champions, not including yourself, while I have the current champion, a former Divas champion, while I am the current and then you, a former WWE champ. The only thing you four have in common is you have all lost those championships."

"A former WWE Champion who kept his title for 434 days. The longest WWE title reign in the modern era." Punk corrects her.

"Then you lost it to the Rock. That was awful. Seriously, the Rock. I think that was the worst two months ever when he was champion." AJ says in disgust as she gets booed.

"At least I earned my title, while you slept with the whole locker-room, maybe even Vince." Punk says.

"You were one of them," AJ says smirking. "And you confirmed it, remember?"

"Oh yeah, when I embarrassed you in front of millions." Punk says smirking.

"All you did was make me stronger and… become closer to your enemy, John Cena." AJ says smirking.

"So, are you confirming you were with John?" Punk says. He's supposed to stop there as his script says, but he goes off script. "Or do you want to confirm you were with me?"

Everyone in the ring looks at him in shock as he continued to go off script.

"Wait, why is everyone so surprised? Wasn't it obvious AJ and I were together when she was GM?" Punk asks.

"That's not true! Maybe he tried, multiple times, but I said no each time." AJ says.

"And then you put out for Cena? Yeah, no one in this ring is believing that." Punk says.

"Maybe John actually cared about me, or so I thought. But I know you never cared about me, the only reason you slept with me was because I held in my hands the fate of your precious WWE title, I guess I should have let Daniel win that."

"So, you're saying you would've given _my _title to goat face? Wow, you really are crazy." Punk says.

AJ takes her feet off the table and grabs the pen.

"Are we going to sign this or not?" AJ asks.

"Lady's first," Punk says smirking as he also takes his feet off the table.

"Oh, then here," AJ says handing him the pen.

Punk's smirk turns into a glare and he takes the pen and signs the contract, then AJ takes the pen and signs it. She stands up and slaps Punk then takes her title from Curtis, who was holding it, and storms backstage with Goldust, Cody and Curtis.

_I'll be your girl  
Backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, 'cause your my rockstar_

_In between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_Shadow is burnt  
Yellow dance in return  
My lashes are dry  
Purple teardrops I cry_

_It don't have a price  
Loving you is cherry pie  
'Cause you know that, baby, I_

* * *

Once everyone is backstage, AJ and Punk are called into Vince's office. When they both make it there, they are angry at each other and so is Triple-H, Vince and Stephanie.

"What the hell was that!? First you two destroy a RAW and we were kind enough to not punish you two, since you are doing a great job with your feud, but now you do this!" Vince asks angrily.

"It was me, making Smackdown good." Punk says.

"You messed up everything! Now it's like the AJ Scandal was all a lie!" Triple-H says.

"It was all a lie. It never finished! You throw her with _Dolph_," he says his name in disgust. "And it was like the AJ Scandal never existed. When we never found out who she was _really _with."

"Now creative has to work extra hard to try to fix this mess!" Stephanie says.

"Why am I even in here!?" AJ asks. "I didn't do anything."

"You went off script as well," Vince says.

"Because this douchebag that is standing on my right went off script. It's now my fault I had to cover everyone's asses!" AJ says.

Stephanie, Triple-H and Vince's phones all ring at the same time.

"I'll deal with you two later." Vince says shooing them out of his office.

"This is all your fault!" AJ yells when her and Punk are in the hall.

"My fault? You started it by already hinting at it!" Punk says.

"That doesn't mean you had to continue it!" AJ snaps.

Punk is about to respond, but both of their phones ring at the same time.

They take out their phones and look at the text they got.

"Oh my God," AJ says covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Punk asks looking at his phone. "How?"

He looks at AJ's phone and sees she got the same text as he did.

"How do people know?" Punk asks.

"How did this person get this picture?" AJ asks looking at the picture in the text.

"Security cameras?"

"I can't believe this!" AJ says almost in tears. "Someone knows…"

They look at the picture one more time. It's from Punk's hotel-room, last night. AJ lay naked under him in the picture and he was on top, thrusting into her. The text said, "I know."

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop  
Until that boy is mine_

_Baby, you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

* * *

_November 24, 2013_

All week AJ and Punk have been trying to figure out who is blackmailing them and why. Nothing so far. But they have to push it aside for now and have their match.

Punk's team is out first and they come out to Punk's entrance.

Next is AJ's team and they come out to her entrance.

The bell rings and starting the match is Cody and Miz.

They lock up and AJ, Curtis and Goldust begin to talk strategy while still staying aware in case a tag needs to be made. Cody puts Miz in the corner and tags in Goldust. Miz delivers several kicks to Goldust and quickly tags in Kaitlyn. Goldust tags in AJ and right when AJ enters the ring, Kaitlyn jumps on her. AJ kicks Kaitlyn off of her and tries to tag in Curtis, but Kaitlyn grabs her foot. AJ uses her other foot to kick Kaitlyn in the head then tries to pin her. Kaitlyn kicks out at two. Kaitlyn is still down on the mat, so AJ climbs to the top rope and jumps on Kaitlyn, but she catches her and slams AJ hard on the mat and tries to pin her but AJ kicks out at one.

Kaitlyn tries to pick AJ up to slam her down again, but AJ kicks Kaitlyn in the knee and quickly tags in Curtis. Kaitlyn tags in Punk.

_(Real good)  
We're dancin' in the studio  
(Snap, snap)  
To that shit on the radio_

_(Don't stop)  
For anyone  
We're plastic but  
We'll still have fun_

_On commentary_

Michael: "Now these two men have a history. They were both Paul Heyman Guys, Paul Heyman was a… father figure to both men."

JBL: "Yes, we know that, Cole. We also know AJ and Punk have a history, Kaitlyn and AJ, Kofi and Miz, we got it. Now stop mentioning everyone's history!"

* * *

_In the ring_

It's been twenty minutes into the match, right now Curtis and Kofi are the legal men. Kofi gives Curtis the SOS and pins him but Cody stop Kofi. Miz gets in the ring and tries to take Cody out, Goldust then comes in and takes Miz out then Punk tries to get Goldust out. AJ gets in the ring to yell at Punk, when Kaitlyn comes charging at her trying to spear her, but AJ moves out of the way just in time and Kaitlyn hits her shoulder on the ring post.

AJ and Punk stare at each other then begin to argue. Curtis and Kofi crawl back into their corners and AJ and Punk tag them out and continue their verbal fight. They don't notice that Kaitlyn was coming up behind AJ. AJ hears Curtis, Goldust and Cody screaming her name and to turn around but she ignores them then at the last minute, she ducks and Kaitlyn his Punk in the head with her boot.

Kaitlyn tries to check on Punk when AJ rolls up Kaitlyn and wins the match for her team.

AJ's music plays as Lillian Garcia announces the winners of the match.

The ref raises AJ's hand. AJ raises her Goldust, Cody and Curtis's hands in victory and they are all handed their titles.

Now that the match is over, they can focus on who is blackmailing them.

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop  
Until that boy is mine_

_Baby, you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga.**

**Who knows about AJ and Punk?**

**Will their feud continue?**

**Will AJ and Punk be together?**

**Review! I love reading your awesome comments about my story!**


	9. Chapter 9

_November 24, 2013_

_Story of my life, searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man and this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

After the show, AJ and Dolph went back to the hotel. Dolph was going to go out with Big E, Seth and Miz while AJ is going to go celebrate her win with Brie, Nikki and Kaitlyn, but that's what she told Dolph, really she's going to Punk's hotel-room to talk about the picture. But since Dolph thinks she's going out, she has to get ready. She changed into a short and tight blue dress and black Converse and is now doing her hair.

She gets a text and looks at her phone, not noticing Dolph looking over her shoulder.

_"Meet me in room 372 – Punk."_

AJ finishes her hair and sees Dolph standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I'm leaving, see you later babe." AJ says kissing him on the cheek and grabbing her purse, room card and phone and leaving the room to the elevator.

* * *

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

AJ knocks on the door to Punk's hotel-room and he opens it, letting her in.

"I got a text right before our match." Punk says.

"Yeah, me too. From an anonymous person." AJ says.

"Mine too," Punk says.

AJ throws her purse on his bed and she picks up her phone and looks for the text. "It said 'Do as I say and no one finds out.'."

"Yeah, so did mine." Punk says.

"What are we supposed to do? This person is blackmailing us, what if we do as this person says and they still reveal it. In front of the WWE Universe." AJ says, almost in tears.

"This person is telling us they know about us through texts, I think this person is a coward and won't do anything with it." Punk says.

"What if they do!" AJ snaps beginning to cry.

"Hey, don't cry." Punk says going over to her and hugging her.

_Outside the hotel_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer_

AJ may not have gone with Brie, Nikki, Kaitlyn and Layla, but they went anyway. Nikki forgot her phone so she turned around and looked up and saw AJ and Punk hugging in the window.

"Is that… AJ and Punk?" Nikki asks pointing to the window.

Everyone looks up where Nikki is looking, where AJ and Punk are now making out. One of them takes out their phone and takes a picture and sends it to someone.

_In Punk's hotel-room_

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

Punk broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers as both tried to catch their breathes.

"We shouldn't," AJ says in almost above a whisper.

"We should," Punk says, kissing her again. He grabs her hips to help lift her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist and she does. AJ opens her mouth to let Punk's tongue into her mouth, she grabs on to his hair as he slams her against the wall hard.

Punk moans into her mouth as her hand falls between them to stroke his erection through his jeans. Punk grabs her hand and yanks it away, pinning both her hands above her head with one hand. He puts his free hand up her dress and pushes her panties to the side and begins to feel how wet she is.

AJ breaks their kiss to moan as she feels his finger plunge into her core.

"Punk," she moans as she grips his shoulders, feeling another finger enter her.

Punk feels her beginning to reach her peak, so he takes his fingers out and kisses her again. He moves them away from the wall. He can't find the zipper to her dress.

"Do... you... like this... dress?" Punk asks between kisses.

"No, Kaitlyn just got it for me, never liked it." AJ mumbles against his lips.

Punk smiles against her lips as he riles the back in two. AJ gasps against his lips as he slides the dress off her body and pushes her onto the bed.

AJ props herself up on her elbows, winking at him as he notices she isn't wearing a bra. Punk instantly feels added pressure to his groin. He quickly pushes her back on the bed and straddles her, making sure not to put his weight on her.

Punk slides AJ's panties down her tone tan legs and throws them next to the ripped dress. He begins to kiss down the side of her neck, leaving a big purple and red bruise on the side. Punk kisses down her chest, swirling his tongue around her nipples. Punk kisses down her stomach. He spreads her legs for him and he slides his tongue inside her core.

"Phil," AJ moans running a hand through her hair. "Oh God, Phil!"

She grips his hair as she moans. Once she screams out in pleasure, Punk knows she's reached her climax. He begins to kiss up her body until he reaches her mouth. AJ can taste herself on his tongue.

AJ helps Punk get his pants and boxers off. Punk pulls a condom out of his wallet and AJ grabs it from him. She tears the package open and puts the condom on him and lays back.

Punk thrusts himself inside of her and they both moan. Punk rests his forehead on hers again as he thrusts inside her. AJ's legs wrap around his waist trying to make him go in deeper. He rests his hand on her hip while his other hand clasps in hers.

"Harder, baby. Faster..." AJ moans out.

Punk begins to pick up the speed, thrusting into her at fast paces.

"I'm gonna come," AJ announces feeling her climax reaching its peak. "Phil!"

Punk isn't far behind, he thrusts himself inside of her three more times. He collapses on top of her, still intimately connected.

When Punk slides out of her, they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_November 25, 2013_

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

"Oh my God," AJ mumbles as she reads another text she got from the anonymous person. She puts her comic book down and runs down the hall where she runs into Punk.

"Did you get it?" AJ asks.

"Yeah," Punk says looking at the picture in the text of him and AJ making out.

"I can't believe this." AJ mumbles.

"We have to be out there in thirty minutes, we don't have time to stress over this." Punk says.

"I know, I know." AJ mumbles.

Punk looks around and sees no one is around, so he kisses her on the head and walks away.

* * *

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer_

AJ's music starts and she is booed, but she ignores it and skips to the ring, her Divas championship over her shoulder proudly.

She asks for a mic and someone hands her one.

"Last night at Survivor Series, I proved I'm the best in the world. In everything. Not Punk. Punk is just a coward who can't admit anything." AJ is about to continue, when Punk's music starts and he stands on the stage.

"Admit what, AJ?" Punk asks.

"Admit that I'm the best in the world… at everything." AJ says with an added smirk. "Admit that you shouldn't have chosen a championship over a woman who could've pleased you every night. Admit that you still have feelings for me. Admit I am way better than Paul Heyman."

"Two of those things are true, which ones are they, AJ?" Punk asks.

"Well, I'm obviously better than Paul Heyman and the second one… well that I'm the best in the world at everything."

"You got one right."

"That you shouldn't have chosen a championship over me." AJ says.

"Nope," Punk says but can't because his mic is cut off.

AJ tries to speak into her mic, but it is also off.

The lights go out and on the titantron, the pictures of AJ and Punk are displayed. First is the one of them having sex, then the one of them making out, then a video. The video is from the night before, it seems like security camera footage and had the date 11/24/13 on it.

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore, anymore_

In the video, you can see the bed is moving from Punk thrusting into AJ and the sheets a crumpled mess, barely covering their naked sweaty bodies, and you can hear AJ's moaning.

_"Harder, baby. Faster..."_

AJ feels her face becoming red as their personal life is aired to the whole WWE Universe.

When the lights come back on, AJ is in tears and Punk is staring at the titantron in shock. He then turns around and sees AJ, on her knees in the middle of the ring, in tears.

He begins to walk down the ramp to comfort her. When he enters the ring and tries to calm her down, she slaps him then runs backstage crying.

_And I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer  
A murderer, no no no  
Yeah_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Unfaithful" by Rihanna.**

**Who revealed AJ and Punk's "affair"?**

**How will Dolph feel?**

**How will this affect AJ and Punk's storyline?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh my God, guys! I had a freak out a few hours ago when I heard AJ collapsed at a live event, then I heard she had a seizure! But it wasn't, she fainted because she was dehydrated. Thank God it wasn't serious!**

* * *

_November 25, 2013_

_I'd like to take this Time just too Apologize  
The Way You See Me Now What I Am Inside  
maybe your Character wasn't in it For Us  
I Tryin To Keep It Up but when I Look Into Your Eyes tonight  
I Saw You heart Crystal Clear  
And When You Look Back Mine  
the truth Seem To Disappear_

AJ locked herself in the Divas locker-room bathroom and is crying.

"AJ, please come out." Brie pleads.

"C'mon, please April." Nikki says.

AJ ignores both of them until she hears another voice.

"AJ, please, we need to talk." Stephanie says sternly.

AJ unlocks the door and nods her head then hugs Brie and Nikki and leaves with Stephanie. They go to Stephanie's office. When they arrive there, Triple-H and Punk are already there.

"AJ," Punk says but AJ ignores him.

"What the hell happened?" Triple-H asks.

"All we know is that someone has been sending us texts with the two pictures. We didn't know this person had video." Punk says.

"Do you happen to know who?" Stephanie asks.

"No," Punk says.

"AJ, are you ok?" Stephanie asks.

AJ slowly nods her head.

"I have to find Dolph." AJ says quickly leaving the room.

Punk goes after her, watching from afar.

She finds Dolph in the hallway.

"Nick," AJ says.

Dolph turns and sees her and turns around going to leave. AJ goes up to him and grabs his arm pulling him back to face her.

"We need to talk." AJ says.

"You act like _I'm _the one who cheated. But you're really the whore. So, you want to talk? Let's talk about how you slept with your best friend who was also a good friend of mine. Is that why we only had sex once? Is that why you keep leaving our hotel-room every night? Is that why you get all dolled up? Because you're going to go fuck him!" Dolph yells at her.

Punk comes from around the corner.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Punk snaps.

"Oh wow, the knight in straight-edge armor, everyone!" Dolph says. "You think that you're better than everyone because you're straight-edge, but it makes you even more of a douchebag!"

Punk gives him a sarcastic smile then punches him, causing Dolph to fall to the ground.

"Phil!" AJ says.

"He deserved it!" Punk says.

Dolph stands up gently touching his jaw.

"You son of a bitch!" Dolph screams as he tackles Punk to the ground.

They start to fight while AJ tries to stop them.

Eventually, other Superstars come and break them up.

AJ looks and sees Punk has a bloody nose.

"C'mon, Punk," AJ says grabbing Punk's arm and dragging him down the hall.

"Oh yeah, go fix your little boyfriend, slut!" Dolph yells making Punk turn around.

"You little-"

"Let's go, Phil." AJ says continuing to walk down the hall.

AJ takes him to the trainer's room. As the doctors try to help Punk, AJ sits next to him.

"Thank you," AJ says lightly kissing him on the cheek. "No one has cared enough about me to defend me."

"April, no, I know that you must have feelings for me after everything, but after this, I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. I would hurt you, you know that I would. I really love you, but I think it's best if we stay friends." Punk says.

AJ looks at her shoes not letting Punk see her tears, she slowly nods her head meaning she understands then she ran out of the room.

* * *

_December 2, 2013_

_Because It Was All, It Was All, It Was All Masquerade  
Because It Was All, It Was All, It Was Masquerade,  
Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade  
Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade_

_I Said I Loved You First, but love is just a word  
.said it so many times that it became a blur  
You're Not The Only One I'm Sure That hearing it hurts  
Of All The Pain You Had I'm The Worst In Your Eyes Tonight  
I saw your heart crystal clear but when you look back at mine  
All The Lies Reappear_

The whole week, AJ has been avoiding Punk. They didn't have to be on Smackdown, thankfully, but they did have to try to help Hunter and Stephanie find out who knew.

AJ and Punk have to be on RAW together and AJ is dreading it. She heard from Kaitlyn and Layla that Punk was starting to talk to Lita again.

"Hey girly!" Kaitlyn says coming up to AJ, who is sitting on a crate near the gorilla area, reading her script.

"Oh, hey," AJ says putting her script down.

"How are you doing?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Fine, why wouldn't I?" AJ asks, obviously trying to hold back her true feelings. This past week has been hell for her. First it started with her and Punk's real personal life being revealed to the whole WWE Universe, co-workers, and family, then Punk said to "just be friends" how can they just be friends after everything they've done together? AJ didn't know. Then she finds out Punk possibly got back together with her former idol, Lita. Could this week get any worse?

"Well… Punk is dating Lita again…" Kaitlyn stops talking after those words came out of her mouth.

"Let's just not talk about it." AJ says.

"Did you fall in love, again?" Kaitlyn asks.

"No, no, of course not. It was just sex. Nothing more. Nothing will ever happen between us." AJ says.

Brie and Nikki are down the hall filming for Total Divas until they see AJ and Kaitlyn talking, so they shoo the cameras away and go over to them.

"Hey, AJ, Kaitlyn, what's up?" Nikki says.

"AJ is in denial." Kaitlyn says.

"I am not!" AJ snaps. "I don't have to be in love every week! Maybe it was just sex! Ever think of that? Or just because I fuck a guy means I have to love him!" She grabs her script and her Divas championship title and storms off towards the gorilla area.

Tonight, her and Punk have to explain what is going on.

"Hey, AJ," Punk says awkwardly.

AJ ignores him and puts her script down and asks for a mic. During commercial break, her and Punk go out to the ring, together. When the cameras turn on, AJ speaks.

"Last Monday on RAW, Punk and I's personal life was revealed to the whole WWE Universe. We don't know who did it, but whoever is trying to ruin our lives… well, they won't live to tell you what happened." AJ says.

"AJ's right, what goes on outside of the ring, is meant to stay outside of the ring. AJ and I hate each other, we really hate each other." Punk looks at AJ almost seductively. "But it was a moment of weakness, this is what happened."

AJ looks at him with a confused look since he's going off-script.

"AJ and I were in the same elevator together, we argued and it continued until we got to my hotel-room. Eventually, we got sick of fighting and I kissed AJ. I made the first move. Not AJ. AJ shouldn't have been blamed, it should be all me." Punk says.

"Blame it all on you? I agreed to it, Punk. It's my fault it happened also. I could've stopped you if I wanted to."

"You could have but you didn't. Why AJ?"

"Because… maybe… maybe I wanted it to happen. Did you ever think that I wanted it?" AJ asks.

"Of course you wanted it. I mean, never stopped you before." Punk says smirking.

AJ and Punk make eye contact and Punk starts to lean down to kiss her, but they are interrupted by Dolph's music.

AJ and Punk quickly move to other sides of the ring as they both glare at the Superstar that is standing on stage with a mic.

"AJ, Punk, I heard you're looking for a person. I'm a person." Dolph says.

"What does that mean?" Punk asks.

"What do you think it means?"

"It was you!?" AJ asks.

"Of course it was me, doll face. I've been trying to find some _dirt _on you the last few months. Just so happens your little boy toy is CM Punk. Who woulda thought?" Dolph says.

"You ruined my life!" AJ screams trying to run at him, but Punk wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her up as she tries to escape his grasp.

"Let me go!" AJ screams.

Punk sets her down in a corner and has her sit on the top turnbuckle as he traps her body there with his.

"Dolph, mess with me, you're going to get your bleach blonde fake tanned ass kicked! But mess with AJ and I'll make your life a living hell!" Punk says.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Dolph says sarcastically. "I had some help."

Layla's music starts and she comes out.

AJ tries to break out of Punk's barricade, but can't since Punk is still holding on to her waist.

"I helped Dolph ruin you, AJ," Layla says.

AJ grabs the mic from Punk's hand.

"You know what? I'm over you, Dolph. Because we are over! We always have. Punk and I really don't like each other, but he's going to help me prove a lesson." AJ says dropping the mic and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

The kiss is short, but passionate.

When AJ breaks the kiss, she is able to break out of Punk's grasp and skip up the ramp to blow a kiss to Dolph and Layla then skip backstage.

_Because It Was All, It Was All, It Was All Masquerade  
Because It Was All, It Was All, It Was Masquerade,  
Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade  
Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade_

_Now I Can't Believe You're Telling Me that You Can Move On Easily  
I Thought You Really Care For Me I Was Wrong  
I Should Have Known My fun Was bitter sweet  
.. All The Possibilities ..Playin You Play In Me  
I Was Wrong, I Was Wrong_

_So I Guess It Was All, It Was All, It Was All Masquerade  
Because It Was All, It Was All, It Was Masquerade,  
Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade  
Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Masquerade" by Jasmine V.**

**Is Punk with Lita?**

**What will happen to Dolph and Layla?**

**What about AJ and Punk's feud?**

**Review! I love reading your comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

_December 2, 2013_

_Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Say what you want  
Do what you like  
But we both know the truth  
Can't change the facts, of you and I  
But you still do what you do_

"AJ, Punk, Stephanie and Hunter want to see you." Kaitlyn says to AJ and Punk when they get backstage.

"Oh just great," AJ says.

They go to Hunter's office where Stephanie and him are waiting.

"What now?" AJ asks.

"You two went off-script, again." Hunter says.

"Yeah, Punk," AJ says turning to face Punk.

"I made that segment good!" Punk says.

"No, because I'm the one that kissed you." AJ says.

"That wasn't scripted." Stephanie says.

"Neither was half the stuff said out there." AJ says.

"The next time you two go off-script, you'll both be suspended." Hunter says.

AJ and Punk roll their eyes and leave.

"Punk!" They hear someone say from down the hall. They both turn their head's and look to see Lita coming up to them.

"Amy!" Punk says hugging the red head.

AJ instantly feels awkward. Once the two break their hug, Lita looks to AJ.

"Amy, you remember AJ." Punk says.

"Yeah, of course, she's the Divas champion and the little girl who fucked you when I was dating you." She says looking from Punk to AJ. "So, actually I was wondering what that clip from last week was all about."

AJ is about to say the truth, until Punk talks first.

"We're just friends, nothing more, nothing ever more than friends. That clip was fake. Right AJ?" Punk says, obviously lying.

"Oh yeah, sure let's call it that!" AJ says in disgust at the couple then storms off.

_Keep tellin' them stories  
To her and your homies  
But that wouldn't make any sense_

_If I'm just a friend  
If I'm just a friend  
Why do I know what you lips feel like  
If I'm just a friend  
If I'm just a friend  
Then my camera must be tellin' lies  
If I'm just a friend  
Then you must just be crazy baby  
If I'm just a friend  
Then you must just be crazy baby_

AJ storms into the Divas locker-room, obviously pissed off.

"Hey, what happened?" Brie, the only Diva in the locker-room right now, asks.

"Punk's fucking that whore!" AJ says in disgust at the thought.

"Lita's here?" Brie asks.

"Yeah, she called me a little girl. I nearly killed her!"

"What a bitch."

"I know!" AJ says. "What am I going to do? I think I really… fell for him."

"Get him back. For the rest of the night, do things to piss her off and turn him on." Brie says.

"How am I going to do that? He says we're just friends everywhere. And she's way prettier than me." AJ says.

"You're younger than her." Brie says.

"That doesn't mean I'm prettier than her." AJ says.

"But you are way more flexible. Think about that, AJ." Brie says.

"So… you want me to do back flips around this whole arena?" AJ asks.

"No, but I have an idea. You and I walk around until we find them, then I say you can't do something, then you do it." Brie says.

"Ok, fine," AJ says.

Her and Brie leave the room and walk around for a while until they see Punk and Lita talking in the hall.

"Ok, AJ, you say you're flexible, so show me." Brie says.

AJ does two backflips and finishes it with a splits right in front of Punk.

"Oh, hey guys." AJ says smiling at Punk while she notices Lita glaring at her. Brie comes over and helps AJ up.

"Ok, I guess you are flexible." Brie says.

"Of course I am. Punk you know I am." AJ says winking at him.

"Yeah," Punk says, forgetting Lita is right next to him.

"Well, we better be going." Brie says.

AJ and Punk stare at each other for a while, while Brie walks off. When Brie notices AJ isn't next to her, she turns around and sees the look on Lita's face and what AJ and Punk are doing so she goes back and drags AJ away.

"You were about to get killed." Brie says to AJ once they make it back to the locker-room.

"I can take her." AJ says.

"Take who?" Nikki asks.

"Lita," AJ says.

"Oh," Nikki says.

"We're going to go get drunk, wanna be the designated driver?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Fine," AJ says.

* * *

_Every night lit up my life  
Texting my phone non-stop  
Wherever I go  
That's where you are  
Never apart too long_

_Keep tellin' them stories  
To her and your homies  
But that wouldn't make any sense  
If I'm just a friend  
If I'm just a friend  
Why do I know what you lips feel like  
If I'm just a friend  
If I'm just a friend  
Then my camera must be tellin' lies  
If I'm just a friend  
Then you must just be crazy baby  
If I'm just a friend  
Then you must just be crazy baby_

When Nikki, Brie, Kaitlyn and AJ arrive at a club near the arena, it's filled with other Superstars and Divas. Nikki and Brie find their boyfriends while Kaitlyn goes to the bar. AJ follows Kaitlyn and gets a Pepsi then goes to the dance floor with Kaitlyn. They start dancing to "Here's To Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne.

AJ notices Punk, Kofi and Lita walk in. Her and Punk's eyes meet, but she quickly looks away.

* * *

_You act like I don't meet your standards  
I'm not good enough to stand beside you, beside you  
I wish the best of luck to your girlfriend  
Probably been lying all about her to, about her too _

After AJ and Kaitlyn dance for a few songs, AJ goes over to where John, Daniel, Nikki and Brie are.

"Hey, AJ, what's wrong?" Brie asks.

"Punk's here," AJ says looking at Lita and Punk looking… happy.

"AJ, ignore him." Nikki says.

"I seriously can't. Kaitlyn's right, I did fall for him." AJ says.

_If I'm just a friend  
If I'm just a friend  
Why do I know what you lips feel like  
If I'm just a friend  
If I'm just a friend  
Then my camera must be tellin' lies  
If I'm just a friend  
Then you must just be crazy baby  
If I'm just a friend  
Then you must just be crazy baby _

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Just A Friend" by Jasmine V. Sorry the chapter is so short and that it sucks. I might update later today or early tomorrow since this chapter was so short.**

**Will AJ get Punk back?**

**Does Punk have feelings for AJ?**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update earlier, I've been busy. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_December 8, 2013_

_I-I feel like I'm losin my mind-mind  
She crept into your life-ife  
And cut me up like a knife-knife  
Hey hey, few things that I wanna say-ay  
Still got my dignity-y  
No one'll love you like me-e_

"Hey, AJ, we need to talk. Call me back." Punk says as he hangs up his phone after leaving AJ a voicemail as he exits the elevator. He sees AJ walking and talking with Brie, so he goes up to them.

"AJ, I've been looking for you." Punk says.

"Why?" AJ asks.

"We have RAW tomorrow, so we have to rehearse the script." Punk says.

AJ turns to Brie.

"Brie, could you give us some privacy?"

Brie nods her head and smiles knowingly at AJ as she leaves the area.

"Meet me in my hotel-room in ten minutes." AJ says.

* * *

_She's prettier than I'll ever be  
Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah  
But there's one thing I gotta say  
She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you better  
I can fuck you better  
She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you _

Ten minutes later, Punk goes to AJ's hotel-room. AJ opens it in only a bathrobe.

"Hey Punk," AJ says with a smile as she lets him into the room.

Punk steps into the room then AJ closes the door.

* * *

_My way, remember screamin my name-ame  
Cause I can sex your brain-ain  
But she don't do it that way-ay, no_

They rehearse for about an hour, before AJ suggests for them to take a break.

"We should… take a break." AJ says.

"Yeah," Punk says.

"I have to ask you a question." AJ says.

"Ok, what is it?" He asks.

"Why are you lying to Amy?" She asks, obviously nervous about asking.

"Lying? What do you mean?"

"You're telling her that we haven't slept together since last year, but that's not true. It was just last week."

"I don't need Amy on my ass all the time about it. I just thought it would be better to lie to her than tell her the truth." He says.

"That's not a good way to begin a relationship." AJ says.

"We've started our relationship so many times, it's not even fun anymore." Punk says.

"Why be with her than?" She asks.

"I don't know," He says.

"Is the sex better?" She asks.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes,"

Punk chuckles and answers.

"To be truthful… you." Punk says.

"Really?" AJ asks. "Or are you just saying that because you know I could kick your ass."

"I'm not lying." Punk says.

AJ and Punk's eyes lock. Punk begins to lean in to kiss her, AJ does the same. Their lips meet in a searing kiss. Punk's hand tangles into AJ's hair, pulling her closer. His tongue goes along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. AJ opens her mouth and their tongues battle for dominance. Punk pushes her back on the bed, he then tries to rid her of her robe. He shoves it off her shoulders and notices she isn't wearing anything underneath, which makes him instantly hard. He unfastens the tie around her waist holding her robe together.

Once her robe is out of the way, AJ begins to take off his shirt. Punk pushes her back onto the bed and begins kissing her neck, leaving dark red and purple marks on the side of her neck and collarbone. He moved down to her breasts and gave both nipples the same treatment of him swirling his tongue around the bud, before kissing down her stomach. Before he can do anything more, AJ pulled him up to her lips and kissed him hard. She flipped them over so she was straddling his hips.

_She's prettier than I'll ever be  
Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah  
But there's one thing I gotta say  
She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you betta  
I can fuck you better  
She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you betta  
And while she's lookin toward you, I bet she's beautiful  
And then she'll love you and touch you until you throw up  
You keep on tryin to hide it but we both know-ow  
She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you betta  
She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you betta  
I can fuck you better_

Without thinking about protection, AJ lowered onto his hardened length. They both moaned in pleasure at the feeling of one another. It's not long before AJ is bouncing on his length, lifting her hips then slamming them down hard.

"April," Punk groans. Feeling both of them reaching their peaks, he flips them over and begins thrusting into her at fast paces. As her moans volume increases, he knows she is getting closer and closer to her climax.

"Oh God, Phil!" AJ moans out.

This makes Punk thrust into her harder and faster.

"Fuck, Phil!" AJ screams at the top of her lungs as she climaxes around him. Punk thrusts into her four more times before he comes. He rolls off of her and lays down next to her, both trying to catch their breaths.

After he catches his breath, Punk begins to get dressed.

"You don't-"

Punk cuts her off. "Yes, I do." He says as he pulls on his jeans. He quickly finishes getting dressed then he leaves the room as fast as he can.

When he goes back to his hotel-room, Lita is already asleep.

* * *

_December 9, 2013_

_She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you betta  
I bet she's perfect and worth it, I bet she's beautiful  
And that she'll love you and touch you until you throw up  
You keep on tryin to hide it but we both know-ow_

Punk wakes up early and leaves his and Lita's hotel-room to go talk to AJ. When he reaches her hotel-room door, he knocks twice and waits. When she opens it, she nearly shuts the door in his face.

"Wait," Punk says, stopping her actions by putting his foot in the doorway.

"What?" AJ snaps.

"Why are you pissed off at me? You are the one that kissed me first!"

"No, I wasn't. You know that. You leaned in first!"

"Fine, I started it, because the almighty freaking AJ Lee is always right." Punk snaps.

"You came here to fight?" AJ asks angrily.

"No, I came here to talk about last night." Punk says.

"Why? What's there to talk about?" AJ asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you going to tell her?" He asks, waiting for an answer he already knows.

"No,"

He tries to hide his shock.

"Really?"

"Yes, Miz, really." AJ spats. "I do care about you. I always will, Punk. But you don't. You will never care about me, and I understand that, but I don't want to see your relationship end because of me."

"Thank you," he says and walks away.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Punk is ridden with guilt. Either because he is lying to Lita, or… because he actually wants to be with AJ. He doesn't know.

The whole day, Lita has been nagging him about ending his and AJ's storyline, similar to what she did over a year ago with his and AJ's storyline then. Soon, she'll go to Vince and demand it ends, but hopefully the old bastard will be smart enough to not end it.

Before his segment with AJ, Punk is in his locker-room putting the white tape around his wrists and hands, while Lita complains about AJ. It always has to be AJ, AJ, AJ, 24/7.

"Can we please stop talking about AJ?" Punk asks, getting fed up with Lita's complaining and nagging.

"Why? Normally you would jump at the chance to talk about AJ." Lita says.

"Amy, I'm not in the mood to talk about AJ, with you!" Punk says.

"Fine," she says backing off of the subject for a moment. "I'm talking to Vince after the show, if you won't end your guys' storyline, I will. Just like last time."

"Why? It's a great storyline that's attracting viewers during the hour we are on. I doubt Vince would end amazing ratings just for a former Diva that won't come back officially." Punk says.

"You guys aren't even the main event. You were last time and attracted way more viewers than you are now." Lita says.

"Amy, you're jealousy is pissing me off. Nothing is going on between AJ and I. It hasn't since last year." Punk says about to leave the room, but Lita begins to speak again.

"Then why did you leave AJ's room late last night?"

Punk stops and turns around facing the angry red head.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

She chuckles. "Don't play dumb, Phil. I know you were in AJ's room last night. Layla texted me a picture of you leaving AJ's room at one in the morning last night. Why?"

"Fine, you want me to tell you the truth?" Punk asks as she nods her head. "I fucked AJ last night! You happy?"

She looks at him in shock and slaps him then storms out of the room.

Punk smiles and runs out of the room to find AJ.

He sees her talking to The Bella's and Kaitlyn. He runs up to her and spins her around to face him.

"Pu-" She is cut off when his lips meet hers. They both ignore the sound of The Bella's awing and John's and Alex's whistling.

_She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you betta  
Bet I can fuck you better  
She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you betta!_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Fuck U Betta" by Neon Hitch.**

**Will AJ and Punk have a happy ending or will something get in the way?**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Last night's RAW was actually pretty good. I loved seeing AJ put Vickie in the black widow, but I think Vickie will do something to her on Smackdown. I wish that they brought up the AJ Scandal lie from last year, it wasn't the AJCena Scandal, it was obviously the AJPunk Scandal. I kinda can't wait for Survivor Series, I just want to see Total Divas vs. Women's Wrestlers. I just want to see AJ beat their asses. The Total Divas are insults to the Divas Division, they make it look like being a Diva means just being the prettiest or the one with the most attitude, well it's not, it's that plus talent, none of them have that talent. Their dumbass reality show is 100% fake and so are all the bitches on it. I can't wait to see Team AJ beat the crap out of those plastic Divas. I'm sorry if you like them, I just can't take their bullshit and the advantages they get just because of what they're doing for Vince. But at least the McMahon's are smart enough to not let one of those fake ass bitches be Divas Champion. So if you like them, leave a hater comment, I don't really give a shit, that's your opinion and this is my opinion, but you know that what I am saying is the truth. So if you'd like rant about how you hate the Total Divas or how you like or hated RAW or how you like the Total Divas. #sorrynotsorry**

* * *

_December 9, 2013_

_Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Cause I've been rolling round, shut it down, lady  
Bagged him up, now he's my baby  
Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Yeah you had your fun now it's done, crazy  
Lookin' at his number one lady  
S-O-R-R-Y, S-O-R-R-Y  
Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy  
Lookin' at his number one lady_

"Wh-what?" AJ asks after Punk breaks the kiss.

"I want you. Not Amy." Punk says.

AJ looks at him for a second then pulls him in for another kiss. They hear coughing and break the kiss to see Stephanie standing in front of them.

"I see you two have made up." Stephanie says.

"Yeah," AJ says smiling at Punk.

"What about Amy?" Stephanie asks.

"She wasn't the right one for me." Punk says.

"Ah, well that's even better for the news I'm about to tell you two." Stephanie says. "Your feud will continue, but will eventually turn into a love triangle, the other Superstar also involved will change every week. This week is Kane. AJ, you won't have to kiss him, but we made new scripts for you two and there is an added backstage segment with Kane and, you AJ, then we turn the cameras and Punk is watching and glaring."

"So pretty much like last year?" AJ asks.

"Yeah, so here's your scripts, the backstage segment starts in twenty minutes." Stephanie says handing them both their scripts and walking off.

_I don't really know much about ya  
But it's clear you know my name  
So I guess all I can tell ya  
Is that I don't have much to say  
If you used to be the one  
Well I don't know shit about it  
I don't know shit about it  
But I know you mad about it  
He loves the way I put it down  
Starstruck on what he found  
You wishin' that it played out different  
Yeah I know it sucks girl  
I'm so..._

* * *

AJ, Punk and Kane are about to film their backstage when Lita storms up to AJ and slaps her.

"You slut!" Lita yells. "You ruined my relationship!" She then tackles AJ to the ground and begins punching her, but AJ blocks most of them. Stephanie and Hunter try to stop the situation.

"Amy, stop!" Stephanie says as Hunter pulls Lita off of AJ. Stephanie helps AJ up and checks to see if she has any bruises.

"We're going to need to cover up that bruise." Stephanie says, motioning to the bruise forming under AJ's right eye.

Hunter hands Lita to security and they escort her out of the building as makeup artists begin to put makeup over AJ's bruise.

"Ok, she's ready." The makeup artist says and walks away.

The cameras start rolling in an area somewhere backstage. Kane is on the phone with someone when AJ walks up to him.

"Hi Kane," AJ says.

"Hello AJ, what do you want?" Kane asks.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you're doing a great job, but I think that you want to let the big red monster out." AJ says putting her hand on Kane's arm as she smiles up at him. "Whenever you want to do that, you know where to find me." She skips off and the camera's angle changes to Punk who was watching behind a crate nearby the area. He has an expression of jealousy on his face.

The cameras turn off.

"AJ, Punk, Kane that was amazing!" Stephanie compliments the three. "Now, Punk and AJ, you two have a backstage segment in about a half hour."

_Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Cause I've been rolling round, shut it down, lady  
Bagged him up, now he's my baby  
Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Yeah you had your fun now it's done, crazy  
Lookin' at his number one lady  
S-O-R-R-Y, S-O-R-R-Y  
Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy  
Lookin' at his number one lady_

* * *

AJ and Punk are now filming their backstage segment. AJ is sitting on a crate backstage using her phone when Punk comes up to her.

"Hello AJ," Punk says putting one of his hands on the crate next to her thigh.

"Punk, what do you want?" AJ asks putting her phone down.

"You know what's funny? Last week, you kissed me, but this week I saw you and Kane. What's with that?"

"Is someone jealous?" AJ asks smirking at Punk.

"Of course not, I just think it's kind of slutty for you to be kissing me but trying to get in Kane's pants only days later." Punk says.

"Slutty? You never complained all those times I was in your bed." She says.

"That's before you went to John only a week later. Now, let's not change the subject here, Miss Lee."

"Miss Lee? You haven't called me that since I was GM… or since the last time we were in bed." AJ says moving her face closer to Punk's. "Maybe, I've moved on from you, Punky. Maybe I want to be with Kane again. Maybe I want to be with The Miz. Maybe I want to be with… Randy Orton. Now, I have a match." She picks up her title and skips off down the hall.

_Now you showin' up at his house  
Looking like a hot mess, honey  
I think it's time for you to cut it out  
Tryin' save you from looking funny  
I guess until you find somebody  
You're a hashtag and pity party  
Party, party, party, party  
All I gotta say is, I'm so..._

* * *

"Are you really done with Amy?" AJ asks as her and Punk ride up to their hotel-room floor in an elevator.

"Of course I am. She was just company until I found my soul mate. And you said a year ago we were soul mates." Punk says wrapping his arm around AJ's shoulder.

When the elevator doors open, they walk to their hotel-room. When they shut the door, Punk began to kiss AJ.

"Punk…" AJ says in between kisses. "We have to leave early tomorrow."

"So?" Punk asks as he begins to kiss AJ's neck forcing AJ to moan. He is about to go farther until there is a knock at the door. Punk groans and pulls away from AJ to answer the door, thinking it was a drunk Kofi.

"Amy?" Punk asks.

"Phil, please take me back." Lita says, obviously drunk.

"Amy, you're drunk."

"I don't care! I want you!"

"No, Amy, he's with me! I'm sorry that might hurt, actually I'm not sorry! Now leave us the fuck alone!" AJ snaps as she slaps Lita and slams the door then turns back around to see Punk staring at her with lustful eyes.

_Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Cause I've been rolling round, shut it down, lady  
Bagged him up, now he's my baby  
Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Yeah you had your fun now it's done, crazy  
Lookin' at his number one lady_

"That was so fucking hot!" Punk says picking AJ up and she wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her to the bathroom. They begin to kiss as Punk turns on the water to the shower and begins to take their articles of clothing off. He takes off her shirt and lets it drop to the tile floor, he then takes her bra off then she jumps down and helps him take off her shorts and panties. Once she is naked, Punk helps her take off his clothes. Once both are undressed, they enter the shower.

Punk kisses AJ again and she wraps her legs around Punk's waist. He pins her up against the wall of the shower and begins to kiss and bite down her neck, eliciting moans from AJ. He kiss down to her breasts and then down her stomach. He gets on his knees and spreads her legs and begins to suck on her clit making AJ moan louder than before.

_Forever getting paid off what money can't buy  
Oh, always in the streets you'd a thought I scared of heights  
Oh, my girl so fine that you scared to tell her "hi"  
She a all-around ten like a high five  
And we ain't fall in love, we skydive  
I always get off when she's on, she's there  
I'm gone, I call her "fine", she call me "Sean"  
And I love 'em quarter G, quarter freak  
Quarter Puerto Ric, quarter sweet  
Hono-lu-lu-lu out on the beach  
South of France me and my Mona Lis  
Bon apptit, mon amie_

AJ now has her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck as he thrusts two of his fingers in and out of her.

"Oh God, Phil." AJ moans out as his thrusting becomes faster. "I… I need…"

"Need what April?" Punk asks in her ear, his hot breath and voice turning her on even more.

"I need you to fuck me!" AJ says as she comes in Punk's hand.

_Yeah I know it sucks girl  
I'm so..._

_Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Cause I've been rolling round, shut it down, lady  
Bagged him up, now he's my baby  
Sorry, I'm not sorry  
Yeah you had your fun now it's done, crazy  
Lookin' at his number one lady_

Punk is now thrusting into AJ's body as the water becomes a lukewarm temperature.

"Phil!" AJ screams as she reaches her peak and comes. Punk isn't far behind, he thrusts into her four more times before pulling out.

They get out of the shower and dry off then change and go to bed.

_Maria, Kelly  
Sorry he belongs to me  
Amy, Beth  
It just wasn't meant to be sorry_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Sorry" by Naya Rivera ft. Big Sean. I changed the lyrics at the end to "Maria, Kelly Sorry he belongs to me Amy, Beth It just wasn't mean to be sorry" the real lyrics are "Amber, Britney, Tiffany Sorry he belongs to me Heather, Ashley, Stephanie It just wasn't meant to be"**

**How long will AJ and Punk's relationship last?**

**Will someone end their relationship?**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_December 10, 2013_

_Do I imagine it, or do I see your stare  
Is there still longing there?  
Oh I hate myself, and I feel crazy  
Such a classic tale  
Current girl friend, ex-girlfriend, I'm trying to be cool  
Am I being paranoid, am I seeing things?  
Am I just insecure?_

_I want to believe  
It's just you and me  
Sometimes it feels like there's three  
of us in here baby _

"AJ, Punk can we talk?" Stephanie asks as she comes up to AJ and Punk who just arrived at the arena for Smackdown.

"Uh, sure Stephanie, what's going on?" AJ asks.

"Since this week we wanted a little AJ and Kane thing, we were thinking Punk vs. Kane at TLC. You two have already read the script, I'm assuming, so you know what'll happen tonight, but the Creative team was thinking of announcing that TLC match." Stephanie says.

"What about me?" AJ asks.

"You have a match tonight also, against a surprise Diva who you will also face at TLC." Stephanie says.

"Am I dropping my title to this mystery Diva?" AJ asks.

"No,"

"Ok, I'm in, Punk?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." He says.

"Great, you guys will open Smackdown." Stephanie says and walks off.

"I wonder who this Diva is." AJ wonders, hoping it's not a new Diva.

"Probably Kaitlyn or Layla." Punk says.

"Yeah, probably, well I'm going to find Kaitlyn. I'll see you when Smackdown starts." AJ says giving Punk a quick kiss on the lips and skipping off to the Divas locker-room.

_So I, wait for you to call  
And I try to act natural  
have you been thinking 'bout her or about me  
And while I wait I put on my perfume, yeah I want it all over you  
I gotta mark my territory_

_I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume  
I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells your perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume_

"Hey guys," AJ says as she walks into the Divas locker-room.

"So, what happened between you and Punk? Last I saw you and him were making out last night." Nikki says.

"Ok, yes we're dating." AJ says as she puts her bags down. "Punk said Amy wasn't right for him and he chose me."

"Aww," All the Divas say.

"If he hurts you, we'll all kick his ass." Alicia says.

"Thanks Alicia," AJ says. "But I don't think he will."

"He better not, or I'll make sure I spear him." Kaitlyn says.

"Your spears hurt, I don't know if I'd want to cause him _that_ much pain." AJ says. "So, I'm supposed to face a mystery Diva tonight, does anyone know who it is?"

"No," Brie says. "All I know is that it's a returning Diva that you haven't faced before. That's all I heard from John earlier."

"Did John tell you who it was, Nikki?" AJ asks.

"No,"

"Damn,"

"Why are you so concerned about this?" Rosa asks.

"I just want to know what I'm dealing with. What if it's Kharma? She's way bigger than me." AJ says, her voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry. You're the Divas champion, Stephanie can't afford you getting injured again." Brie says.

"Yeah," AJ says, wishing she could believe them.

There is a moment of quiet until Nikki's phone beeps and everyone jumps in surprise. Nikki picks up her phone and starts reading the text she got.

"Shit," she says. "Lita got in here. She's storming through the halls right now looking for you, AJ."

"What if it's Lita!?" AJ asks now extremely worried.

"After what she pulled last night, I don't think Vince would re-hire her." Brie says.

"But Vince isn't in charge of who gets hired, it's John Laurenitas. May I remind you, he hates me." AJ says.

"He hates everyone," Tamina says.

Lita storms into the room.

"Fucking bitch!" She yells making Kaitlyn and Tamina go over and hold her back from attacking AJ, while Brie and Nikki hold AJ back.

"You made Punk ignore me for months, you're the fucking bitch!" AJ yells back.

"That's because you're a whore!" Lita yells as she tries to fight out of Kaitlyn and Tamina's grasps.

"At least I'm young!" AJ spats.

"Bitch!" Lita fights harder against Kaitlyn and Tamina.

"That's what Phil calls you!"

"At least I didn't sleep with another woman's boyfriend!"

"But I made Phil feel good." AJ says.

"This is like an episode of Maury." Cameron says. "You two are acting rachet."

Everyone turns their attention to Cameron.

"What? It's true,"

AJ and Lita turn their attentions back to each other as everyone else is still looking at Cameron, this is enough of a distraction so the two can break out of the grasps and attack each other. AJ tackles Lita to the ground and begins punching and pulling her red hair. Lita then slips out of AJ's grasp and begins to hit her. It takes the whole Divas locker-room to break the two apart as Stephanie, Hunter and Punk come in.

"What the hell is going on!?" Stephanie asks.

"That bitch came in here and tried to attack me!" AJ says trying to fight out of Brie, Nikki, Aksana, Naomi and Kaitlyn's grasps.

"Amy, you aren't even supposed to be here!" Hunter says. "Security! Please take Miss Dumas out of this building!"

"I will get my payback, slut!" Lita yells as security drags her out of the arena.

"Are you ok?" Punk asks examining AJ's face.

"I'm fine," AJ spats and storms off. Punk goes after her and grabs her arm once he catches up to her.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asks.

"My problem?" She asks. "My problem is your ex-bitch and that I have no fucking idea who I am facing tonight!" She storms off again, but Punk follows her. He grabs her arm and takes her to his personal locker-room.

_I wanna fill the room, when she's in it with you  
Please don't forget me  
Do I imagine it, or catch these moments  
I know you got history_

_But I'm your girlfriend, now I'm your girlfriend trying to be cool  
I hope I'm paranoid, that I'm just seeing things  
That I'm just insecure_

"I don't feel like talking." AJ says.

"We haven't even been dating for a day and we're already fighting. Baby, what's going on?" Punk asks.

"I just… I want to know you won't cheat on me like you did to Amy. I'm really scared that you're going to hurt me again. I just…" AJ can't finish because she starts to cry. Punk instantly hugs her and she cries into his shirt, soaking it with salty tears.

"April, I would never ever cheat on you. Ever." Punk says. AJ looks up at him.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes, I would never do that to you. I… I love you." Punk says.

AJ puts both of her hands behind his neck and pulls him down till their lips meet. After a few minutes, AJ breaks the kiss.

"I love you too. We have to open Smackdown." AJ says. Her and Punk walk out of the room together and to the gorilla area.

_I want to believe  
It's just you and me  
Sometimes it feels like there's three  
of us in here baby_

* * *

Punk comes out to the ring first.

"So, as everyone saw on Monday. AJ is trying to hook up with Kane right after she kissed me. Kane and I have had a lot of issues with each other, not all about AJ. She may think that, but it's not true. I would like to challenge Kane to a match. Tonight." Punk says as Kane's pyro starts.

He comes out in his ring gear and with a mic.

"You have a challenge, and I'm willing to accept." He says. He gets in the ring and a ref comes out and the match starts.

* * *

_Ten minutes into the match…_

_"Let's light it up!"_

AJ comes out skipping to the ring, distracting Punk. He begins to yell at her to leave, but when he turns around, he is met with a chokeslam by Kane. He pins Punk, winning the match.

AJ smiles her signature 'Crazy Chick' smile at Kane and he looks confusingly at her then leaves the ring. She enters the ring and bends over Punk's body. She blows a kiss to him and skips around him then Smackdown goes to commercial break.

* * *

After commercial break, it's AJ's match.

_"Holla, Holla, Holla, Holla. So all my girls in the back say ho. Cause you know just how we do."_

AJ freezes in the middle of the ring as Kelly Kelly comes out to barely any reaction.

_'Punk and I are… over.' _AJ thinks to herself, trying to hold back her tears as Punk's ex-slut comes to the ring.

_So I, wait for you to call  
And I try to act natural  
have you been thinking 'bout her or about me  
And while I wait I put on my perfume, yeah I want it all over you  
I gotta mark my territory_

_I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume  
I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells your perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Perfume" by Britney Spears.**

**What happened between Kelly and Punk?**

**Could it ruin AJ and Punk's relationship?**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

_December 10, 2013_

_I don't know.  
Why I don't trust.  
I go crazy when you hang with her.  
I need a straight jacket for my mouth.  
Can't let J-E-A-L-O-U-S feelings keep coming out._

_Might as well wrap him up in a bow  
All I'm doing is making him wanna go  
I need you to help me through my doubts  
Cause J-E-A-L-O-U-S feelings don't bring us down and_

"AJ, AJ!" Stephanie says trying to catch up with the angry Diva as she makes her way backstage after her match with the returning Kelly Kelly.

"What do you want Stephanie?" AJ asks.

"Well, Creative was thinking of adding Kelly to the love triangle turning it into a love square. We were also thinking at the Slammys, the main event be you and Randy vs. Punk and Kelly." Stephanie says.

"Would Kelly and Punk have to… kiss?" AJ asks trying to choke back tears.

"We don't know yet." Stephanie says.

"AJ!" AJ cringes at the voice of the now-brunette Barbie coming up to her. Kelly Kelly.

"Yes?" AJ asks turning around to face her.

"Um… I just wanted to say we had a great match. And I heard you and Punk are… dating. That's… great." Kelly says.

"Yeah, actually I need to talk to you." AJ says.

"Oh yeah, of course." Kelly says.

AJ and Kelly walk away from Stephanie and continue to walk as they talk.

"So, I have heard a lot of rumors about you and Punk. What did happen between you two?" AJ asks.

"Well, as you know, we were in a storyline together and we sort of dated for a month. But I'm completely over him. You don't have to worry." Kelly says.

"But it's not really you I'm worried about, it's him. He cheated on Amy with me twice, I just can't shake the feeling that he's going to do it again. And you two are going to be working closer together because Stephanie just told me that you two are going to be sort of involved." AJ says.

"I know, I kind of suggested the idea."

"What? Why?"

"Because it made sense." Kelly says. "But don't worry, I'll make sure in the end you two are together."

"Ok, thank you Kelly." AJ says. They hug and AJ walks off to find Punk.

* * *

_December 11, 2013_

_I don't wanna be Na-Naggin  
dont wanna be Drag-Dragging you down  
dont wanna be Puh-Pushin  
Look what I'm doin now  
So I'm that girl  
I'm that jealous girl  
J-E-A-L-O-U-S boy I don't know how you got me actin' like this_

_How do I stop all these thoughts yeah  
That maybe our love ain't strong enough yeah  
I need to get a grip on myself  
Before I push you right into the arms of someone, someone else_

"Babe, I have lines to rehearse with Kelly for TLC." Punk says as he walks out of the bathroom in their hotel-room.

"Ok, when will you be back?" AJ asks.

"A few hours," he says kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room.

AJ wants to trust him, but she just can't. She's been cheated on before. Punk cheated on Amy with her. He could cheat on her with another woman. She wants to believe he loves her, but he's already hurt her twice. Maybe their love isn't strong enough. Maybe they should go their separate ways before one of them becomes too involved. But… that's already happened.

* * *

_So I'm wrappin him up in a bow  
All I do is make him wanna go  
Oh Ohhhh _

Later that night, AJ meets up with Brie, Nikki and Kaitlyn at a local restaurant.

"What's wrong AJ?" Nikki asks, concerned at how distracted AJ seems.

"What? Nothing," she says, avoiding talking about it.

"Yes, something is up." Kaitlyn says.

"Do you guys think Punk could be… cheating on me?" AJ asks looking down at her lap, trying not to notice Kaitlyn, Brie and Nikki's eyes widening in shock.

"Why would you think that?" Brie asks.

"Kelly came back, and everyone knows their history." AJ says, continuing trying not to make eye contact with any of the three. "And Stephanie told me that they might kiss."

"Look, Punk loves you. I truly believe that. I don't think he'd cheat on you." Nikki says.

"But him and Lita had history, she comes back for _once _and they got back together. Him and I had history, we are now together. Him and Kelly have history." AJ says.

"Don't worry, and if Punk does anything, I'll make sure we kick his little tattooed ass." Kaitlyn says. Everyone laughs.

"Thanks guys," AJ says.

* * *

_December 14, 2013_

_I need you to help me through my doubts  
Cuz my J-E-A-L-O-U-S feelings don't bring us down_

_I don't wanna be Nag-Naggin  
don't wanna be Dragg-Dragging you down  
don't wanna be Puh-Pushin  
Look what I'm doin now  
So I'm that girl  
I'm that jealous girl  
J-E-A-L-O-U-S boy I don't know how you got me actin' like this_

AJ and Punk are watching _Batman: The Dark Knight Rises_, Punk fell asleep earlier, his phone went off and AJ couldn't help but look over and see that he got a text from Kelly.

_"Miss you" _the test said. AJ can feel tears form in her eyes and she shakes Punk to wake him up.

"What the fuck, Phil!" AJ yells as she shoves the phone in his face.

"April, it's-"

"Shut the fuck up, Phil! You're cheating on me!" AJ says putting her hand over her mouth as she cries. She slaps Punk then grabs her suitcase and running out the door and slamming it behind her. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and calls Brie, knowing Kaitlyn is on a date with another Superstar.

"Brie?" AJ asks through her tears. "Can I stay with you?"

_"Of course," _Brie says, not asking any questions since she can tell AJ is crying. _"My room number is 531 on the fourth floor."_

AJ goes to the elevator and thankfully the doors open before Punk can catch up to her. The doors shut right when Punk catches up to her. When the doors open again on the fourth floor, AJ instantly begins looking for Brie's room number. She finds it and knocks on the door. Brie opens it and AJ is standing there in a mess of tears.

"What happened?" Brie asks making Daniel take AJ's bags and put them in the room.

"Punk's ch-cheating on me!" AJ says through her tears. Brie and Daniel's eyes widen in shock. Brie shoos Daniel out of the room and tells him to hang out with some of the other Superstars then she calls Nikki and some of the other Divas.

* * *

_I don't wanna be nag-naggin  
Don't wanna wanna be drag-draggin you down_

_Cause I'm that girl  
I'm that jealous girl  
J-E-A-L-O-U-S  
Boyy I don't know how you got me actin like this_

Nikki, Brie, Alicia and Cameron are trying to comfort AJ as she tells them what happened. Kaitlyn runs in the room in a red dress and her black heels in her hand.

"What… happened?" She asks out of breath.

"Punk's cheating," Cameron mouths to her.

At first Kaitlyn is shocked, but eventually she gets angered and tries to storm out of the hotel-room, probably to murder Punk, but Brie and Nikki stop her.

"AJ needs you," Nikki says to Kaitlyn. She turns around and sees AJ crying as Alicia and Cameron try to comfort her.

* * *

_December 15, 2013_

_(yeaah noo) I dont wanna be Nag-Naggin  
Dont wanna be Dragg-Dragging u down  
Dont wanna be Pull-Pushin  
Look what im doin now  
so im that girl  
I'm that jealous girl  
J-E-A-L-O-U-S boy I don't know how you got me actin' like this_

_I dont wanna be Nag-Naggin  
dont wanna be Dragg-Dragging u down  
don't wanna be Pu-Pushin  
Look what I'm doin now  
so I'm the girl  
I'm the jealous girl  
J-E-A-L-O-U-S boy I don't know how u got me actin' like this_

Tonight is TLC and AJ is excited to kick Kelly's ass, but she has a backstage segment with Punk. She is right now going to talk to Stephanie and Hunter.

"Can I come in?" AJ asks as she opens the door to their office.

"Yeah, of course." Stephanie says. "What's up?"

"Last night…" AJ says sighing as she tries not to cry. "Punk got a text from Kelly that said 'Miss you' and I found out he's cheating on me with her. So… I thought you guys should know that, because I'm backing out of the storyline. I can't do the segment tonight. I'm not doing anything with them after tonight. Do the Punk/Kelly Kelly relationship. I don't care anymore, just… don't make me be involved with two people I can't stand." She turns to leave, but Stephanie speaks first.

"What? How did you find out he was cheating? Just because he got one text doesn't mean that he cheated." Stephanie says.

"Here's what happened…"

_Flashback to last night…_

_Nikki called Kelly and told her to come to Brie's hotel-room. She knocked on the door and Nikki opened it. AJ was hiding in the bathroom with Alicia and Cameron while Brie and Nikki talked to Kelly._

_"So, we were just wondering, what's going on between you and Punk?" Brie asked._

_"Look… if I tell you, you can't tell AJ." _

_Both twins nod their heads yes and Kelly continued. "It just… happened. You both know that Punk and I dated for a year then broke up. He says it means nothing to him, but it always will to me."_

_"So, you are sleeping with Punk?" Nikki asked._

_"Yes," she said._

_Cameron had to put her hand over AJ's mouth to keep her from yelling or screaming or crying and Alicia had to hold AJ back from running out of them bathroom and killing Kelly._

_Present_

"We'll definitely talk to Creative and see what they can come up with, but until then, you'll have to do the backstage segment with Punk." Hunter says.

"But keep remembering you are keeping your title tonight." Stephanie says.

AJ timidly nods her head and leaves the room. She walks to the Divas locker-room and sees Brie, Cameron, Naomi… and Kelly Kelly in the room. Cameron and Brie look over to AJ and Naomi looks confusingly to Cameron. AJ stands next to Brie and puts her bags and Championship down. She grabs her ring gear and goes into the bathroom to change into it. After that, she storms out of the bathroom and out of the locker-room with Cameron coming after her.

"April, are you okay to compete tonight?" She asks, trying to catch up with AJ's speed.

"Yes, I'm fine," AJ says. They walk to the catering area and AJ grabs a bottle of water as Punk walks into the room, obviously looking for her. She sees him and pushes past him, trying to leave the room while Cameron stays to yell at him in front of many of the other Superstars and Divas who don't know what's going on.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

"Please, do this," Hunter begs the Divas champion.

"Fine," AJ says as she waits for Punk to show up so they can get this segment over with.

Punk comes and they film their segment.

"Congratulations on defeating Kelly Kelly." Punk says.

"Thanks," she says sarcastically. "But I just want to know, why it was Kelly Kelly?"

"It's not my choice, it's Big Johnny's." He says.

"Yeah, right, so you didn't convince him to re-hire her? Because that's not what he, Triple-H, Stephanie and the whole locker-room told me." AJ says.

"Fine, maybe I did ask him to re-hire her. Mostly because I can't hit you, but she can." He says and smirks as Kelly attacks her from behind, ending the segment.

_(Oh)  
Boy don't know how you got me acting like this  
(Yeah)  
Boy don't know how you got me acting like this  
(Like this oh)  
Boy don't know how you got me acting like this  
J-E-A-L-O-U-S  
Boy don't know how you got me acting like this_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Jealous" by Jasmine V.**

**Will AJ get over Punk?**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in over two weeks, I've been sick and life gets in the way. But I'm back and have some ranting to do. So, in the past two weeks I've been gone, a ****_lot _****of shit has gone down between the Total Divas and AJ and sometimes True Divas. I'm really angry about it, too. First, Survivor Series, what a waste of my time and money. It was a shitty PPV, especially the ending, but what I'm mostly mad about is that dumbass Divas match. It's getting really old that the Total Divas win ****_every _****non-title match they're put in. Just because they're Total fucking Divas doesn't mean they deserve anything. Can't AJ win ****_one _****non-title match? She has talent, she's been Divas Champion 5, almost 6 months and I have heard multiple times that WWE wants her to be longest reigning Divas Champion, so she shouldn't be losing that title for a while, at least not until Wrestlemania and she shouldn't lose it to a Total Diva. And the only reason Natalya is even on that show is because AJ said NO! She. Said. No. Not that she's "jealous", why should she be jealous anyway? She's Divas Champion! She's better than them. I am so ****_sick _****of AJ being booed because she is "heel", she deserves to be cheered! ****_Not _****the undeserving, untalented, ungrateful bitches called Total Divas! WWE should have had AJ win at Survivor Series because she definitely needed a win prove how amazing she ****_really _****is. And, right now, she, unfortunately, isn't the face of the Divas Division, it's one of the Total Bitches, as I like to call them. It's sad, really. Now, second... Total fucking Diva of the fucking Year. What a waste of my time, again! Why not Diva of the year? That way ****_every _****Diva gets a chance, sure a Total Diva would win anyway, but who cares? At least include the better Divas. It's not all about those untalented bitches. Do they realize they have talented Divas backstage? They're wasting all of our time on that dumb, annoying, ridiculous reality show that SUCKS! Third, the Divas Championship match at TLC. Now, the Total Divas have had three PPV title matches and one title match on Main Event, maybe there were more on RAW or Smackdown, but we don't need to know that because AJ is ****_still _****Divas Champion. It's getting old as well, they've lost each time, AJ's defeated them, even in a Fatal Four-Way match, where they could've teamed up to take her out. But, they didn't because they're too untalented to know how. We all know that AJ will walk out of TLC Champion. Especially if whoever wins the dumb Total Divas Slammy fight with the other bitches, they'll just turn on each other. But, if not, I've been thinking... What if AJ is Sister Abigail? It would make perfect sense, she ****_is _****crazy enough, she's a Champion, she may still want revenge on Daniel or she wants to destroy Brie. I can totally see her being Sister Abigail, it could be the Rowan, Erick and AJ vs. Daniel, Brie and Punk. But this is just my opinion, if you don't like it, disagree with me, leave a mean comment about it, that's your opinion this is mine, I've said that multiple times. So share your opinion on this if you'd like. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_December 16, 2013_

_Baby, you don't have to keep looking through my phone_  
_If something's going on, girl, you'd already know_  
_We can't even say two words without a fight anymore_  
_How did we get here? Baby, I gotta know_

_On the other side of love_  
_You tell me you hate me and I hate you more_  
_On the other side of love_  
_How did we get here? Baby, I gotta know_

Right now, the Slammys have just begun. The show opens with Brie and Daniel walking out, hand-in-hand, up to the podium.

"Two years ago, a very outspoken tattooed douchebag named CM Punk dropped a Pipebomb that is very memorable to all, especially now." Daniel says creating many cheers.

"Last year, he was in a little relationship with one firecracker Diva, AJ Lee. In that ring and backstage, everyone saw a relationship between the two that went from friendship from her days on NXT to a romantic relationship two short years later. In that time, he taught her a few things, especially when it comes to Pipebombs." Brie says.

"Whether it's to authority or Total Divas, like Brie, they will always be memorable." Daniel says recieving a little glare from Brie.

"These are the nominees for Pipebomb of the Year." Brie says and they all turn to the titantron. After all the clips end, the cameras turn back to Brie and Daniel.

"The winner of Pipebomb of the Year is..." Brie says as she opens the envelope. The couple looks at the results in shock.

"It's a... tie!"

_Hey, baby girl_  
_I'm giving it_  
_Is a thing what you get with love_  
_Trust and good live with it_  
_So listen me and just believe I make stop from war_  
_Like we are enemy_  
_'cause most definite_  
_Without you in my life, my girl, it would be desperate_  
_Come I can't forget all the times when you had my back_  
_Girl, you get me medicine hundred percent_  
_So I represent and you represent_  
_I'm the president, you're my first lady_  
_Girl, you heaven sent, I'm your first baby_

AJ's music starts and she skips out with her Divas Championship around her waist. She skips around Brie and Daniel before taking the award from Brie and shooing them off. Before she can begin to speak, Punk comes out.

"Now, AJ, don't you think it's a little bit rude to be accepting _our_ award since we didn't get to accept it last year?" Punk asks as AJ begins to glare at him.

"No, I don't think it is. Why don't you go backstage and play with your Barbie?"

"I'd much rather play with you."

AJ continues to glare at him as he smirks at her.

"Never again, sweety." She says.

"Keep telling yourself that, but I did win this award as well." He says.

"I never did get to make my acceptance speech when I won Kiss of the Year."

"Why don't we _both_ make one?"

"Don't you think Vince would cut us off to a commercial about the Total Divas in the middle of one of our speeches? Maybe he's cut us off already." AJ says.

"Good point, I guess you did learn a thing or two from me." Punk says.

"How about since we both hate authority, we get along for five seconds to insult them before they cut our mics off and go to a commercial about Total freaking Divas?" AJ asks.

"Sounds good to me," he says.

"To the two idiots," Punk says.

"And one bitch," AJ says.

"Backstage in suits, this is a message from the King and Queen of Pipebombs." Punk says.

"Kiss,"

"My,"

"Ass!" They say in unsion. They both blow a kiss to the camera and go backstage. Right when they walk through the curtain, Stephanie, Vince and Hunter are waiting for them, all three obviously angry.

"Yeah, yeah, your office." AJ says handing Kaitlyn the Slammy and following the three bosses to their office, ready to be yelled at.

_I told you girl when you first met me_  
_It's a crazy world. Nothing comes free_

"What the hell were you two doing!?" Hunter asks.

"What the hell was that!?" Punk asks, equally as angry as his bosses.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asks.

"Why the fuck did that end in a tie!? There has to be one winner! Not a tie!" AJ says.

"They were the _real_ results!" Vince says. "After what happened with Kiss of the Year, we decided that with you two, we're using the real results."

"Then why didn't you give us a warning that it could've ended in a tie?" Punk asks.

"We didn't know. We made the script like Punk was going to win because he is face, but I guess that people _did_ like AJ's as well." Stephanie says.

"You still could have told us." AJ says.

"So, how about since you didn't warn us, we can't get in trouble for having to go off-script?" Punk asks.

"Alright, fine," Vince says through gritted teeth. Punk and AJ smirk at the angry authority and leave the office. AJ skips off to the Divas locker-room where she is the only one in her ring gear while all the other Divas are in gowns with a lot of makeup covering their faces.

"Why is everyone in a gown? Don't any of us have matches?" AJ asks setting her Divas Championship on a bench.

"No," Nikki says putting an earring in. "It's all about the Total Diva of the Year award."

"Oh my God," AJ says, rolling her eyes. She walks over to Brie who is checking her twitter on her phone and she sits next to her.

"I will give you fifty bucks if that ends in a fight." AJ says.

"Why do you want us to fight?" Brie asks putting her phone down.

"Ok, one, I don't want another feud with the Total Divas, two, it would be really entertaining seeing you pull Eva Marie's fake red hair out of her head. Maybe hit someone with the Slammy." AJ says.

"Yeah, I don't want to feud with you again either." Brie says. "I'll consider it,"

"Does anyone know where Kaitlyn is? I gave her my Slammy." AJ says.

"It's not all your's, it's Punk's also." Natalya says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," AJ mumbles walking out of the room to find Kaitlyn.

_Baby, you don't have to keep looking through my phone_  
_If something's going on, girl, you'd already know_  
_We can't even say two words without a fight anymore_  
_How did we get here? Baby, I gotta know_

_On the other side of love_  
_You tell me you hate me and I hate you more_  
_On the other side of love_  
_How did we get here? Baby, I gotta know_

AJ found Kaitlyn and got the Slammy back then was told to go to the catering area to film a segment with Punk.

The cameras start rolling with Punk walking into the area on the phone with AJ.

"Where is it?" He asks. "It's our's, not just your's." After he says that, AJ bumps into him with the Slammy.

"It may be our's, but you don't deserve it." AJ says into the phone then hangs up and puts her phone in her pocket.

"Give me the Slammy." Punk says holding his hand out.

"No," she says protectivly hugging the award.

"AJ, we both won that."

She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Stop acting like a child." He says. She sticks her tongue out at him again and he gets annoyed and does the same. Punk then tries to grab the title, but AJ runs off and he runs after her.

* * *

_December 17, 2013_

_Girl, I remember when you first gave it up_  
_And we began to first live it up_  
_I steer it up, I gave it up_  
_We came to love with no fear in up_  
_But now you ain't seeing clear enough_  
_Yeah, you look in my phone and tearing up_  
_And tell me you want to swear enough_  
_Me, I tell you what we share is us_

At the Smackdown taping, it opens with a backstage segment where AJ is walking through the halls on the phone.

"Where is it, Punk? You better call me back or give me that Slammy!" AJ screams into her phone then hangs up and takes a moment to calm down before slipping the phone in her pocket and continuing to walk. She turns a corner where she almost bumps into Kaitlyn.

"Ahh! Man arms!" AJ says.

"I hear you're looking for your Slammy partner." Kaitlyn says.

"No, I just want my Slammy, not the person who has it." AJ says.

"Well, I can tell you where it is." Kaitlyn says.

"Where?" AJ asks.

"Punk's locker-room, he's here. Tonight as a special guest on Smackdown." Kaitlyn says smirking and walking off, obiviously trying not to laugh.

The segment ends and Stephanie comes up to AJ.

"Hey, AJ, so Creative was thinking of having you and Punk continue the feud until after Royal Rumble then you would start a relationship with Randy." Stephanie says.

"Ok," AJ says then she gets a text from Punk. She looks at it for a minute before going towards the parking lot. When she makes it outside, she looks around for Punk's bus. She sees it and walks over to it and sees Punk leaning against the side of it.

"Yes?" AJ asks as she wraps her arms around herself since it's the middle of December and it's obviously cold out.

"I heard that your relationship with Randy and the end of our storyline will be next month." Punk says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" She asks.

"No, of course not, why would I?"

"You're the jealous type."

"I am not jealous." Punk says.

"Sure you're not. Is that all?" AJ asks.

"Yeah, I guess," he says shrugging.

"So, you called me out here, in the cold, to talk about a storyline that you're not jealous over? Ok, what is the real reason that I had to come out here to talk to you without cameras around?"

"I was thinking... maybe we should talk to Stephanie about maybe... instead of you and Randy, it's you and me." Punk says.

"No, I asked for a way out of our storyline, I'm not asking for a way back in." AJ says turning around to walk away. "We have a backstage segment to film!" She yells as she continues to walk away back into the arena.

_I told you girl, when you first met me,_  
_It's a crazy world. Nothing comes free_

The cameras start rolling as AJ walks backstage, shoving anyone or anything that gets in her way until she gets to Punk's locker-room. She opens the door and sees no one is there, but the Slammy sitting on a small table in the room. She goes over and picks it up when the door shuts behind her. She turns around, ready to hit someone with the Slammy, but sees Punk standing there leaning against the door.

"I knew you'd try to take it. I guess you did believe Kaitlyn." Punk says.

"Ugh, what do you want?" She asks.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

The cameras turn off, ending the segment.

"That was great guys!" Hunter says.

_Baby, you don't have to keep looking through my phone_  
_If something's going on, girl you'd already know_  
_We can't even say two words without a fight anymore_  
_How did we get here? Baby, I gotta know_

_On the other side of love_  
_You tell me you hate me and I hate you more_  
_On the other side of love_  
_How did we get here? Baby, I gotta know_

_Baby, you don't have to keep looking through my phone_  
_If something's going on, girl, you'd already know_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "The Other Side of Love" by Sean Paul. The next chapter will be around Royal Rumble time.**

**Will Punk end up making their storyline longer?**

**What will happen at Royal Rumble?**

**Review!**


	17. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I have writer's block and my computer is being a dick again. I hope to have a chapter up some time this week.**


End file.
